Doctunzel
by Tekqueen
Summary: Soon upon waking up in this new world they find themselves in they soon discover that sometimes stories have become real and that they must find eachohter once again.
1. Chapter 1

Flying through the time vortex, the Doctor works the controls of the Tardis, pushing buttons and pulling levers, setting controls.

"Where are we going Doctor?" Martha asks.

"I don't know exactly! I wasn't really setting a destination per se"

"Doctor, do you have some idea where we're heading?"

"Just a tiny beanie bit. We're headed to a remote planet where, hopefully, we can rest and relax." The Doctor manages to say, before almost getting tossed to the floor by the turbulence that's hit the Tardis!

"Ouch!" Martha shouts as she is thrown to the floor.

"Martha are you ok"

"Yes, I'm fine! What in the world was that?"

"I don't know - some type of turbulent energy from the vortex…. What?"  
The Doctor says, as he stares into a hole in the Tardis that is letting in immense light, and strong winds that are kicking up higher and higher. "Martha! Take my hand, and don't let go of it!"

"Doctor, I won't let go!" Martha shouts over the increasing winds howling around them like the winds of a tornado.

"Doctor!" Martha screams -as her hand slowly slides out of the Doctor's hand -as she is pulled into the tornado of light and wind.

Getting knocked to the floor, unconscious, a cut forming on his right arm just below his shoulder, the Doctor gets pulled into the tornatic vortex of light and wind!

Closing as suddenly as it came, the Tardis is empty as it flies after its master.

Waking up in a castle chamber, on a bed with light gold colored sheets, and tapestries hanging from the walls, depicting the castles history and family lineage.  
"Your Majesty are you alright?" A servant asks, bowing to Martha.

"What is going on?"

"You fell down a small flight of stairs, and were knocked unconscious! Me and your hand maidens brought you to your chambers to rest! I am relieved to see you are alright!"

"I am fine! Please help me up on my feet - I need to stand up. What?  
Martha says, startled -as she looks down at her clothes, and sees she's wearing a soft blue and white Elizabethan dress and soft white shoes on her feet to match the dress.

"What's wrong, majesty? Did your dress get torn?"

"No, I'm fine! Sorry - I was just a little uneasy for a moment - this is a big change!"

"How so, majesty?"

"Sorry! My mind is in a fog -give me a moment to collect myself!"

"Of course, Majesty! You have been through quite a lot today!"

"I need to walk in the gardens for a while, to clear my mind, and to get some air. I feel like I'm going to faint, if I don't get outside for a while!"

"Do you need me to guide you out to the gardens until you're more steady on your feet?"  
"No, I will be fine alone!"  
"As you wish, Majesty."

Leaving her chambers, Martha walks down a long hallway, her shoes making a clinking sound as she walks down the stony floor.  
"Doctor? Are you here Doctor!" Martha calls softly, so no one will hear her.

Trying to find him as she walks, her mind swimming as to how she had gotten here. Looking around at the tapestries and paintings she realizes that the castle has had a long and happy history only sprung by a small war with a neighbouring kingdom that was defeated in the battle.

"Wow this castle is amazing! What -that can't be...Martha says, stopping in front of a paining of herself - or what looks like herself!  
"This must be an ancestor -or I just have a strong resemblance to who ever this is!"

"It is you, your Majesty! Why do you talk so strangely? Are you alright? You took quite a fall!"  
"I'm fine! I just forgot for a moment this was here!

"Take care, your Majesty!"

Moving along the hallway, she finds the entrance to the gardens, marked by a high stone arch. Walking along the stone path, she looks at the flowers. Irises, roses and other flowers -scents fill the air.  
"The flowers smell so good out here!" Martha says to herself, as a light breeze tosses her hair around.  
Enjoying being there, she wanders through the gardens, hoping to hear the Doctor call to her.  
"Doctor are you here? Doctor?" Martha calls softly, so none of the servants will hear her.  
"He's not here! I have to find him somehow! I have to get out of the castle!" Martha says to herself.

"Your Majesty!" A servant says, running up to Martha.

"Yes what is it?"

"The High Council would like to meet with you!"

"I will speak with the High council in time! Tell them I need time to rest and recover for a few days!"

"I will tell them. Majesty!" The servant girl says, bowing.

"No need to tell them - I will tell them myself!"

"Lord Remey!" The girl says, with a bow.

"Go now - leave me with the Queen - only come when you're called! Now, go away!"

"As you wish, Lord Remey!"

"Majesty."

"Hey -don't talk to her like that! Treat her with some respect!"

"Majesty, I meant no disrespect - but she can't stand in our presence, and speak without being spoken to! It's because of her rank! She is below our status!"

"What is it the council wishes to talk to me about?"

"Walk with me, Majesty. We can't be so close to certain ears!" Lord Remey says, looking over at the servant. "The Council and I, we see you as a great ruler of our kingdom, bringing peace and prosperity to our kingdom. We want you to choose a husband to rule beside you, as your king!"

"Someday, yes Lord Remey. But not now - please save such matters for when I am well!"

"As you wish, Majesty! I only mean to give you the Council's thoughts."

"I know! I am sorry for my outburst - but I am worried greatly about my friend, whom I was seeing yesterday and I think he got lost in the forest. I must find him!"

"Him?"

"It's not like that at all , Lord Remey! How dare you think such thoughts!"

"Majesty you misunderstand I..."

"No matter ! Servant girl!" Martha calls.

"Yes Majesty?"

"Please get my horse ready. I wish to ride in the forest, to look for my friend, as others don't seem to care about such things- as her Majesty does!" Martha says with a huff, as she follows the servant.

"This way Majesty, to the royal stables."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well do you wish to see if your friend comes tonight? That is one man I know you wish to see."

"Yes indeed he is the only man I wish to see tonight."

Deep in the forest, in the tall tower, alone, the Doctor emerges from behind the dressing screen, in a white shirt and a black leather jacket with a long soft silvery cloak with a gold clasp, which softly falls down his back, trailing the floor when he walks, as hair drags behind him.  
"Son my Doctunzel, please let down your hair to me -it's almost time to go and I don't want to be late."

"Coming Laneska." The Doctor calls from the tower.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am! I can't wait to see my friend again. I still can't believe she is a queen!"

"You do have great friends indeed." Laneska says as she climbs up the tower towards the balcony.

"Let me help you inside." The Doctor says offering her his hand.  
"Thank you Doctunzel! You're a good son to your mother!"

Looking at him Laneska gushes, "Oh you look so handsome this evening! You look like a king."

Taking off her cloak for a moment, she reveals her rich deep dark blue dress, and the kirtle with a silver trim, while silhouette material with soft leaves sits over top of gray material underneath it. Her hair braded up with stings of pearls and diamonds woven into it.

"What do you think?" Laneska asks twirling.

"You look beautiful. Every eye will be on you."

"Thank you now take my hand and we shall be off at once."

"Laneska could you…" The Doctors sentence is cut off as they reappear at the castle gates.  
Turning to him Laneska smiles, "You look so handsome tonight my son. Remember the spell I used on your hair is only temporary. It will last all night- but your hair will become long again. Also remember that the tower is your home and you will come with me back to your home. For tonight -enjoy this outing and have fun. Come along now - I don't want to keep the Queen waiting." she says, running up the castle steps, and into the throne room.

"Announcing Lady Laneska and her son Prince Doctunzel."

The royal page announces them. Martha calls to them for hem to approach her.

"You're Majesty." Laneska says, with a low bow.

"You're Majesty." The Doctor says bowing.

"Lower son- to show more respect!"

Obeying, he bows lower almost falling to the floor.

"Please rise up Prince Doctunzel! I think I have seen thee before I was queen of this land. In my school years, I have seen thee. Aye -I have seen thee! It is you! It doth be good to see thee again. Lady Laneska may I have the honor of dancing with your son?"

"Indeed yes my queen thou art most welcome." Laneska says bowing.

"Musicians please play us a merry tune while we doth dance to thy music!"

Softly the musicians start to play a slow waltz. "Come take my own hand." Martha says offering him her hand.

"I am most honored my queen."

Dancing together Martha manages to talk to him as they dance, "Are you alright? you haven't been ill treated have you?"

"No I'm fine thank you you're Majesty."

"I am glad that thou couldst come to the ball." Martha replies, "We need to talk." She whispers.

"Lady Laneska would you grant me this audience - a walk in my own gardens with thy son?"

"It would be a great honor to have my own son walk with thy Majesty. It's an honor to have been invited her tonight majesty. If I may have one quick word with my own son then I relinquish him to you my queen."

"You may, Lady Laneska."

"Thank you Majesty! Son -come to me. Remember, son, the tower is your home and I wont' lose you."

"You won't lose me I promise." The Doctor says with a smile.

"You may go with the queen. When your walk is over, thou must come back here -I'll be waiting for you."

"Aye mother! I promise thee, I will return."

"Are you coming Doctunzel?"

"He is coming Majesty! I am sorry to have kept him from thee for so long. He is yours to walk with Majesty."

"Your Majesty, I thank thee for inviting me to your royal ball tonight. This be such a grand honor."

"Thou art most welcome." Martha says.

As they walk away from over hearing ears they talk less formally.

"Doctor are you alright?" Martha asks with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine! The witch, Laneska, has treated me well. I keep my guard up though -I don't wish to anger her."

"Can't have you turned into a frog."

"No then I couldn't fly the Tardis across the stars."

"I know you have a connection to the Tardis Doctor can you tell if it's alright?"

"It's safe where it is- but exactly where it is I can't tell but I know we can find it."

"I know we will." Martha says, as they walk along the stony path the sound of their shoes clinking against the ground.

"Martha are you alright here? The Doctor asks, concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, as I am Queen -and my friend Breanna might be able to help us find the Tardis- and I know we can trust her."

"Martha I must say this to you."

"Doctor really its alright I'm fine truly." Martha says sitting down on a stone bench in the gardens.

"Martha you mean a lot to me! You have opened my eyes, and my hearts to see that my life can have joy in it and happiness. I couldn't imagine my life without you being in it."

"Doctor?"

"I need you in my life Martha I can't travel on my own anymore! My life doesn't make sense without you!"

Staring into Martha's deep brown eyes he pulls her into his arms wrapping her in his arms as he brushes his hand down her face. Leaning over he kisses her as he holds her tight.

"Martha you're an amazing girl! You have opened my eyes to so much-you've shown me how wonderful life is. I haven't felt like this in a long time." The Doctor whispers in her ear.

"We should be getting back! Lady Laneska will be looking for you." Martha says as she backs away from the Doctor.

As he pulls her back into his arms; "She can wait! Right now I want to be here with you -I don't want you to leave my side!"

"I don't want you to leave me either, Doctor." Martha says, as he leans over to kiss her once again.  
Feeling dizzy for a moment he falls off the bench.

"Doctor are you alright?"

"Yes sorry about that I was dizzy for a moment."

"Maybe we should go back to the palace! You're still dizzy Doctor -lean on me and I'll guide you back."

"Thank you! I am so dizzy don't let go!"

"I won't Doctor."

Entering the throne room, feeling stronger, he stands on his feet

"Your hair!" Martha whispers as she sees it becoming a little long.

"Thank you Majesty." The Doctor says, stumbling over his feet as his hair grows slowly down to the floor.

"What's going on? His hair." One Courtier shouts.

Seeing him sway on his feet Martha catches him before he falls to the floor.

"Not much of a prince, is he?" A nobleman smirks.

"What a funny enchantment. I dare say this is the oddest one I have ever seen!" Another nobleman says, bursting out with laugher.

"I shall not tolerate any unkind words spoken against this man! He doth be my friend, and as such is under the protection of the Queen. I had expected more form my nobles, and ladies of my court! That all of thee shalt treat my own friend with the same dignity, honor and valor as you wouldst your own Queen! If thou doesn't have any kind words to say about this man, my own friend, then I pray thee to hold thy tongues."

"Majesty." Laneska says, approaching the Queen, "I do thank thee for helping my own son! This indeed be a cruel enchantment upon him. I have tried everything to break it -but to no avail."

"I understand, Lady Laneska! May I still have the privilege of visiting your son, as he doth be my friend?"

"May I thank you for helping him again! It's an honor to call your Majesty my friend."

"Let us shake hands to honor our new friendship."  
"I would be honored to shake hands with thy Majesty." Laneska says, smiling.

"Laneska -you and your son are most welcome at court."

"I am truly honored by thy Majesty's kindness and generosity!"

"Do take Doctunzel home, and wouldst thou look after him and see to that he is well taken care of? I ask thee to look after him- I ask thee to promise me this."

"I do promise thy Majesty this."


	3. Chapter 3

Laneska nodded her assent.

"I thank thee for thy promise and shall hold thee to thy word."

"May I take my leave now Majesty with my own son to take him home, and care for him?"

"Yes, thou hast my permission to retire for the evening. I still have permission to visit him tomorrow?"

"Yes Majesty- come when you can -he will be waiting to see you." Laneska says, bowing as she picks up the Doctor and carries him out of the castle.  
Far from the gates she disappears into the night!

"Majesty I see thou hast found someone." Lord Remey says, bowing.

"He is a great friend to me, and with out fail I shall visit him tomorrow. For I do need to see him again- the way he did look there for a moment- I am most concerned about him."

"Understandable Majesty for now thou must greet, and see the suitors that have come to call."

"Very well Lord Remey." Martha says taking her place back on the throne and nodding to the royal page, to let the suitors approach her.

"Lord Asital from the Drayton providence."

"Majesty it is an honor to meet thee. I do hope I get to talk to thee more while I am here."

"Welcome and enjoy the evenings celebration! You are welcomed here." Martha says with a polite smile.

"Majesty." He says bowing as he steps aside.

"Lord Verson from the Clayron providence."

"Majesty it's truly and honor to meet such a great, wise and respected Queen as thou truly art."

"You flatter me greatly Lord Verson- but that won't get thee far! It doth takes more than mere flattery to gain my royal favor! Which I do say is something that thou shalt never have. Breanna my loyal handmaid- please walk with me to my royal chambers. I wish to retire for the evening."

"As you wish Majesty." Breanna says bowing.

"It has been an honor to meet you all- but I'm tired and must rest. Enjoy the festivities tonight- as I bid thee all good night!"

"Majesty." They all say bowing to her.

Martha leaving the throne room with Breanna following behind her.  
As soon as they are far from the ballroom, Martha said "Oh I thought I would faint if I had to stay there much longer! All those nobleman hoping to gain my favor, and my hand so they can become king!"

"Your friend- is he alright? He seemed like his hair was becoming longer as he was becoming dizzy."

"I noticed that too! I think he will be alright tomorrow. I will visit him again when I go for my ride I hope he will be rested and alright."

*************

"Well you're back home now, my Doctunzel! Are you alright?" Laneska asks,  
"I am sorry about your hair coming back but that spell was only temporary."

"I feel so dizzy and tired and weak." The Doctor replies softly.

"It was my spell that did that. There was no other way -I had to get you out of there and back home! Rest and take care. Your friend is a Queen, and she can come here for visits whenever she wishes -but thou art not to leave this tower."

"I need to be let out of here once in a while I need the fresh air."

"If the Queen wishes it, then maybe- but you are to stay here, and say nothing to her about that! Sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh- I could never be mad at thee- I love thee. Good night and sleep well! I'll come back tomorrow to see thee." Laneska says disappearing from the room, allowing her son to rest.

***************

"Please sit with me Breanna, for dinner. I need some good company!"  
"I'll join you as you wish, Martha."

"Breanna sit! Relax for a moment -you seamed distracted. What's on your mind?" Martha asks.

"Majesty I found this near the castle when I was coming back from the market! It's a strange thing -but I thought your Majesty would find it amusing." Breanna says, handing Martha a small cloth bundle.

"Thank you Breanna please sit down and rest!"

"Thank you Martha."

Unwrapping the bundle of cloth, Martha's smile brightens as she sees what's in the cloth!

"Thank you Breanna. I am honored by your gift."

"It belongs to your friend, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does."

"I didn't mean to pry Martha. I sensed it when I picked it up off the ground, what is it?"

"It's called a sonic screwdriver. He uses it for many things -mostly for opening doors and locking them, so no one can get through them! It's a tool for helping and protecting people. My friend is a good man trust me."

"I know he is -I could tell when you meet him- you two really belong together! It shows in your eyes when you talk of him!"

"Really Breanna?"

"The light in your eyes shines brightly- and one day soon, I feel he will see it too Martha. Majesty- you must be careful- that woman that was with Doctunzel tonight is a witch, and not to be trifled with. Take care when you visit him! Though I think your title of being a Queen shields you from harm. Though she seeks to gain your favor - just be careful!"

"I will Breanna."

"Martha if you should ever need my help -call for me and I will hear you- no matter where you are, I will come!"

"Thank you I'll remember that!"

"With your permission may I retire for the evening- I'm tired."

"Of course! Good night Breanna!"

"Good night Martha! I could try to find his ship for you, if you would like me to try."

"It's a bit unusual but if you can find it that would be great."

"I'll try to find it for you! Good night Martha! Before I leave- is there anything else I can get you?"

"No I'm fine -go get some rest -good night Breanna!"

"Good night Martha."

Alone on the balcony, Martha sighs heavily.  
"Doctor I will help you escape -and I'll bring you back here, and keep you safe, and then we'll find the Tardis and travel on together, just as it should be."

*************

"Martha wake up."

"Yes Breanna what is it?"  
"Sorry Martha –it's almost midday, and I know you wanted to go to see Doctunzel again - so I brought you a late breakfast tray, and while you eat I'll get you a dress and corset to wear."

"Thank you for waking me -I think I would have slept all day! Breanna are you alright in your new position in my household?"

"Yes I am very happy! It seems that people have been even nicer to me in the castle -some only because of you giving me a higher rank in your household- and that I serve your Majesty."

Breanna comes back into the bedroom from the dressing closet "I have a dress for you." She says. "This one is sky blue material with a sort of a snowflake pattern -though I think they look like crystals overlay of lace."

"Breanna -its beautiful! Help me get dressed- I need to be on my way! After last night he was so dizzy! I need to see him and…"

"Martha you're really head over heals for him -your heart is truly his."

"Breanna- as much as I care for him, I think all we will ever be is friends. He doesn't see me that way- probably never will."

"Martha-keep your heart open, otherwise you might miss out on something truly wonderful!"  
"One can only wish, Breanna!"

"Dreams can come true Martha -even you and him deserve a 'happily ever after'. I'm almost done Martha. You know what -I'm going to do this the easy way, since you're in a hurry." Snapping her fingers, Martha finds she's ready to leave the palace.

"Breanna thank you! Sometime you are going to have to teach me how to do that! It would save me so much time in the mornings!" Martha says smiling."

"Maybe I could give away one trick- come follow me to the stables, and I'll get Silvermist ready for you!"

Entering the hallway they talk more formally.

"Breanna I must say that do look very nice this day."

"I think thee for thy generous compliment Majesty!"

"Thou art most welcome, Lady Breanna."

"Your Majesty." Lord Remey says, bowing to her.

"Yes Lord Remey- what is the news with thee?"

"Majesty, I wish to tell you how pleased the council is with what you did, and to pass to your majesty our thanks, in having the ball for the suitors. We all were pleased you have kept your mind open to marriage! We did notice that you had walked with your friend the Prince Doctunzel. He seems like he was the favorite of your Majesty."

"That man be my friend, and nothing more than that, I assure thee of this. I shall hear no more of this- I do believe I am late for my ride through the forest."

"My apologies Majesty. I shall not keep thee much longer -but though the council was very pleased, they still wish to see thee married, and for this kingdom to have a king."

"If I do marry, Lord Remey, it will be in my own time -not by thy time the council sees fit! I shalt not be pushed into marriage- by this council,or by thee."

"Majesty the council will give thee time, but I say thou must choose a husband! This kingdom needs a king."

Lord Remey I say this to thee, as I am the Queen: I shalt not be pushed into finding a husband. If I do take a husband to rule by my side, it will be in mine own time. Have I not ruled this kingdom well without a husband? And if so, I will rule on with out one!" Martha says, leaving with Breanna.

"Majesty, thy horse Silvermist is ready."

"I thank thee Breanna. I shall follow thee to the stables."

Walking away from Lord Remey, Breanna smiles, "Majesty that was amazing -the way you put that man in his place- if it is not too bold of me to say Martha."

"Its not too bold of you to say! Besides he needed to be put in his place! He was beginning to get on my nerves!"

"The way you intimidated him was fantastic - and fun to watch too!. I thought he was going to grovel at your feet -begging you to forgive him."

"Would have been fun to watch wouldn't it?"

"Indeed it would have." Martha says, as she gets on Silvermist.

"Have a safe ride, Majesty."

"I will Breanna. I might be back late! Have a late dinner plate ready for me when I come back."

"It will be ready upon your return Martha! Enjoy your ride through the forest!"

"I will thank you Breanna!" Martha says as she rides off.

Silvermist carries her through the forest, to the Doctor once again. The horse runs even faster -as if the horse knows that she needs to be with him.

Approaching the tower, Martha dismounts the horse, looking to see if she is safe to approach. Seeing no sign of the witch, Martha carefully approaches the tower.

"Doctunzel, Doctunzel let down your hair." Martha calls.

"Martha is that you?" The Doctor asks as he runs to the balcony. "Martha you came back!"

"Yes I did Doctor. I was concerned about you when you were so dizzy last night."

"I am fine now! Step back a little, and I'll toss my hair down to you."

Stepping back, he tosses his hair down to her,and ties it off on the fleur de lys hook. "Climb up I have my hair tied off -its safe to climb up now."

Climbing the tower, she quickly nears the balcony. As she approaches it, he offers her his hand, helping her onto the balcony.

"Doctor you're alright- you look so much better now!" Martha says, smiling as she hugs him tightly in her arms.

"I'm fine! I knew you were concerned for me. I'm glad you're here!" He says hugging her back

"Doctor, I didn't want you to leave me last night. Those suitors were awful! The only thing they cared about was winning my hand, to become king! The only thing that was nice about that night, was when you came."

"Last night I was just weakened by my hair growing long again- and you were brilliant absolutely brilliant Martha! The nobles - truly I think you intimidated a few of them!"

"Thank you! I wouldn't tolerate them making fun of you Doctor. I am the queen, and I have power to be able to stand up for those I like. If they respect me as much as they say, then they can respect my friends as those whom I choose to spend my time with."

"Very well said, Martha! You are brilliant, as always! Martha- are you alright? Those suitors were awful -more than a few were defiantly disappointed you choose me over them."

"They'll get over it -besides it's my choice who I spend my time with! They can respect my choice or leave my presence."

Chuckling, the Doctor smiles, as he says, "Sit on the balcony with me."

"First you might want to unhook your hair so you don't hurt your head again."

"Right forgot about that –ouch! Help me please, as it seems it's tangled up again!"

"What would you do without me here to untangle your hair? You'd have to stay that way all night!" Martha says laughing.  
"Here let me help you." Martha says through her laughter.  
Walking over to the hook, she carefully untangles his hair. "There you should be able to move again without pulling your hair."

"Martha sit with me, and relax for a moment and - ouch!"

"Come, I'll help you coil your hair, so you won't step on it again."

"Thank you I'll coil it on my arm as we talk."

She stares at him for a moment, as he is dressed in the time's clothing "You look great, Doctor- and I didn't get to say this last night -but you looked very handsome at the ball too!"

"You, Martha looked so beautiful that night! More beautiful than anything I have ever seen before!"

"Doctor -you flatter me greatly! Oh - we've been here too long- I'm talking like them!"

"You sounded perfect Martha! Sit with me- I've missed your company so much. I couldn't go a day without hearing your voice, or seeing your smile. I have been alone for too long -I need someone in my life! I can't be alone again. The silence of the Tardis is too much for me to live with! Too long I've kept people at arms length -thinking it would be better that way- but its not! I have never felt like I could let anyone close to me!" The Doctor says, leaning over to kiss Martha.

"Doctor- I have something for you!" Martha says, as she digs through a small shoulder bag, "Oh -it's got to be in here somewhere!" Martha grumbles, as she rummages through the bag.

"Oh here it is!" Martha says smiling as she hands him a small jeweled decorated box.

"Martha what is this?"

"You're going to have to open it to find out Doctor!"

Opening the silver jeweled box, he smiles as he sees his sonic screwdriver, sitting on a small pillow inside the box.

"My sonic screwdriver -ah my sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor says, his voice gleaming with enthusiasm, as he asks her, "Martha where did you find it?"

"Actually, it was Breanna who found it, as she was coming back to the castle from shopping in the markets.

"My sonic screwdriver! Now I can finally get out of this tower and come back to the castle with you!"

"Doctor we…"

"Yes we have to plan this right."

"Your enthusiasm gets the better of you again, Doctor." Martha says with a laugh.

"Martha -look at me please!" The Doctor says softly, as he moves his chair closer to Martha.

Getting up she paces the balcony "Doctor we need to plan your escape from the tower, without the witch knowing -or at least her not finding out right away."

"Martha you're changing the subject!"

"Am I? I didn't notice…"

The Doctor gets up, and moves closer to her, kissing her deeply -cutting off her sentence. Softly he whispers in her ear "I need you Martha! I can't be without you. You mean the world to me!" His words send a chill down her spine, as once before she had said the same thing.

Pulling away from him she continues to talk, "Doctor we have to plan your escape from here! Now that you have your sonic screwdriver, you'll be able to unlock the door."

"Martha- you're not getting away that easily!" The Doctor says, trying to go after Martha, as he trips on his hair again, falling to the floor.

"Doctor are you alright?" Martha asks from inside the room.

"Yes I'm fine Martha! Wait -don't run away from me again! I couldn't take it if you left me again! When you walked out of the Tardis, it hurt me to watch you walk away!"  
"Then why didn't you come after me?" Martha shouts.

Calming herself she says, "I think our best chance to get you out of here, is at night or late afternoon, after the witch has come to see you. Then we won't have to worry about her finding out you're missing for a while at least! I'll see if Breanna can fortify the castle against Laneska -to keep us all safe from her."

Looking out the window Martha sees it's almost early night, with the sun starting to set. "I need to get back to the castle! Breanna, as well as the nobles, will be wondering where I am! No doubt they will be talking to me about issues of state, and trying to get me married off again. I will be returning tomorrow! Let down your hair -I must be going."

"Martha –wait- please!"

"Let down your hair- I must be going! This plan will work- and I'll get you out of here -and this way Laneska will not know until the following day that you're gone, and that will give me and Breanna time to fortify the castle against her."

"Stay with me- I need you Martha."

"You don't, Doctor! This strange place has clouded your mind, and your not thinking clearly!"

"Martha my mind is not clouded -I need you -I can't travel alone again! I need someone -and that someone is you!"

"Please let down you hair- I need to get back to the castle- I need to leave!"

"Martha I'm not letting you run away from me! Don't leave me! I need you- I have always needed you! My life wouldn't be the same without you in it!"

"This is not going to work! Besides –you're better off alone, and so am I. I need to go- please let down your hair!"

"This can! Martha look at me!"

Slowly, she turns to look at him.

"The best times of my life are when I am with you! I have been so blind that I haven't seen you! The way you look at me- I have seen the glow in your eyes- it lights up my own hearts!" Softly, he pulls her into his arms, "You are the only one who makes my life make sense…. I know this is all coming out wrong… !"

His sentence is cut off by her kissing him deeply.

"Martha, you're the only one who understands me!" The Doctor thinks to himself, as he wraps his arms around her.

"I need you too, Doctor! More than you will ever know- and I hope someday to be able to say that to you!" Martha says to herself in her mind.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh and for the way I snapped at you. Truth is, I don't want to leave you!"

"Martha - you coming to this tower is the best part of my day!"

"Leaving you is the saddest part of my day!"

"Then stay a while longer with me! Sit on the balcony with me, and we can watch the stars come out! Pick one, and we'll go there in the Tardis. Just you and me!"

"I am sorry I lost my temper. Its hard being a Queen- everyone wanting you to do everything they want you to do. The council is still trying to push me into getting married. It's so irritating I could scream at times! It was wrong of me to take it out on you."

"Martha I would never hurt you I will always be here for you whenever you need me no matter what. I promise Martha."

"As I will always be there for you to Doctor. Though right now I must be going. I promise I'll come get you tomorrow late afternoon, after Laneska has come to see you for the day."

"I shall hold you to that promise Queen Martha." The Doctor says bowing to Martha.

"Prince Doctunzel you don't have to bow to me. Let down your hair so I can go back to the castle."

"Yes -but grant me one more moment." The Doctor says, pulling her back into his arms holding her tight.

"Good night Doctor."

Smiling, he lets her go. He ties off his hair on the fleur de lys hook tossing his hair down the tower.

Climbing down she watches her footing. Looking up at him, Martha smiles, "Good night Doctor. I will come for you tomorrow I promise."

"I know you will Martha. I can't wait to get out of this tower. It's so boring and lonely -especially without you to keep me company."

Reaching close to the forest floor, half way down the tower, "I will return for you- I'll see you again mister."

"I won't let you go this time Martha! Careful climbing down."

"I'm on the forest floor. I'm fine. See you soon- and you'll be back with me in my castle. We will be together again Doctor. Soon you will be welcomed at my castle by my royal court, and by all the nobles. Breanna ,I know will like you a lot."

"I can't wait to walk in the castle gardens with you Martha to see your castle -to be with you and never to return to this tower."

"I promise I will give you a full tour myself. 'Course then you'll probably spend all your time in the castle libraries anyway."

"No I won't." The Doctor starts to say before Martha gives him a look that says "Yeah right!"

"You're right- who can resist the eye of shame."

"Thank you."

"I know you're more important than any old book or relic I could ever find. You're the greatest treasure I have."

"As you are my greatest treasure to Doctor. Until tomorrow I do bid thee a fond farewell and good night." Martha says smiling, as Silvermist comes up to her, sitting on the ground as Martha gets on the horse.

"Thank you Silvermist you're a great horse."

"Take care of her Silvermist." The Doctor says smiling.

The horse whinnies as if to say "I will."

"Good night fair Queen until I see thee again a thousand good nights milady."

"Doctor you can always make me smile."

Watching her as she rides away, he hopes tomorrow will pass quickly, so he can be with her again. Staring at her as she fades off into the distance, he feels as if she is riding away, taking his happiness with her.  
"I'll miss you Martha." He yells from the tower.

"I'll miss you to Doctor!" Martha yells to him in reply.

Sighing deeply, he unhooks his hair from the fleur de lys hook and starts winding it around his arm as he coils it, making it easier for him to carry. Sitting down on the bed he takes off his black boots and socks to let his feet go barefoot. "Oh I miss my trainers- they're so much more comfortable than these boots!" The Doctor grumbles, as he lies down on the bed staring out the window looking at the night sky. Smiling he wishes on the North Star, "Old earth habits! I've been spending too much time there on earth. There were times, I think I could have made it my home with you Martha. I believe we could have a home there and in the Tardis just you an me. I promise you Martha we'll go somewhere relaxing for a holiday somewhere there's nothing but sandy beaches and crystal blue ocean before us." The Doctor says to himself, trying to put together his words of what he wants to say to Martha.

"I need her, she is the only one who has been able to understand me." The Doctor says as he drifts off falling asleep.

*******************

"Welcome back your Majesty."

"Thank you for the warm welcome."

"Come follow me Majesty, to thy chambers. I have a hot meal waiting for thee there."

"I ask thee to accompany me to my chambers as I require thy help in getting me out of my dress, and into my evening robes."

Away from the stables they talk less formally again,

"You're welcome, Martha how was your friend?"

"My friend is fine and safe, and I shall to go him tomorrow as well."

"The two of you had an argument didn't you? He's from far away and because of this difference he too is feeling the two of you can't be together."

"How did you know?" Martha asks, "Energy left over from the argument I could read it from you."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes but only to me, as I am the only one who can see this."

"I'm glad of that, otherwise Lord Remey would be hounding me even more to get married." Martha says laughing softly then adds, "Please do join me for dinner I could use some company and I need your help to Breanna."

"Breanna - the witch that was with Doctunzel last night- she holds him prisoner in the tower. We have planed his escape can you secure the castle against her?"

"I believe I can somewhat Martha, but my powers are not as strong as hers. They are greater than my own. I promise Martha, I will do everything I can to keep you and Doctunzel safe- you have my word."

"I trust you Breanna and thank you for everything."

"Your welcome Martha, and thank you for being such a good friend to me."

"Breanna your welcome," said Martha. "You were the first friend I found here, and I should be the one thanking you for everything you have done for me."

"Your more than welcome Martha, you're a good friend. I have some defensive spells I can enact to protect the castle and the two of you."

"Breanna, is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?"

"Your friendship is the greatest thing I could hope for. Also you'd like me to watch over you as you ride to the tower to make sure Laneska doesn't cause you any trouble."  
"Yes I don't want him to get hurt nor for anything to happen to him."

"I read it from your mind I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry your concern for him and devotion is admirable."

"I'm lucky to have an advisor and friend thank you for helping me and keeping me company."

"I am honored by your compliment, and I can tell you are completely devoted to Prince Doctunzel. It's so easy to see."

"I can only hope that someday he will see it to."

"He does Martha only the pains of his past hide it from his eyes. In time, trust me, he will see."

"I trust you Breanna I just hate not having him beside me. I need him Breanna he means the world to me I can't not have him in my life."

"Sometime you should tell him that. He needs to hear that Martha. Doctunzel needs you as much as you need him. He, I know, more than cares for you. He will say so to you when he feels safe letting down his guard. And when he is ready to let those feelings out of the safe he keeps them in."

"You're so wise Breanna, and you're right too in time I can only hope he will say what I have always hoped he would say to me one day."

"One day you will hear it Martha! I know it's written on the stars you like so much. Its getting late, and you're tired, I can tell. Get some sleep and rest- you will need your strength for tomorrow."

"You have taken great care of me. Prince Doctunzel will be very happy with you, and the way you have looked after me in his absence."

"He sounds so interesting -I can't wait to meet him."

"I think you two will get along great he is a fun character. Breanna sometimes when he looks at me and smiles, my knees get weak and all I want is to be in his arms."

"Martha- he wants to be the one that has your heart. He just doesn't know how to say it Martha. Somehow you will help him to find the words. Good night Martha."

"Good night Breanna, sleep well."

*********************************

Waking up mid afternoon, to the sound of Laneska calling to him, hurrying the Doctor replies, "Just a moment Laneska I'll be there in a moment."  
Getting up he quickly changes into this leather jacket and black slacks.

"Sorry I had to change." He says approaching the balcony.

"My Doctunzel, how are you?"

"I'm fine! Should I let down my hair so you can climb up to the tower?" "No need this time. I'm going away for a while- for about four days- and I wanted to bring you food and provisions before I left."

"Where are you going?"

"Only to meet up with a few other friends at Enor Grove. For a gathering lasting four days. It's a magical gathering. One of my dearest friends will be there! Delars -she and I have been friends for years. I am looking forward to seeing her again. We were like sisters growing up together. Oh the fun we used to have playing pranks on peasants and the lowest of the low of society! Oh the good times we had. Oh I'm getting carried away with myself again -here is food for you and a few extra clothes and another crown for you too." Laneska says as she floats up a large bag to the Doctor.

"Thank you mother. Have a safe journey and have a good time."

"I will, promise, and I'll tell you all about it when I get home. Remember the Queen may visit you- but you are not to leave this tower! It is your home, your only home."

"I know, you need not worry."

"The Queen -she is good company for you when I am not here. Take care my son. I am leaving now. I love you son." Laneska says disappearing.

Taking the bag inside he opens it finding food and another cloak with a gold clasp that has the design of a shield. Finding another box, he opens it, finding another gold crown in it- with deep green emeralds along the outside circumference, on the tops of the gold fleur de lys, that line all away round the crown. Placing it on his head he looks at himself in the mirror.

"This one looks better on me than the other one."

"What other one Doctunzel?" Martha's voice floats up to him.

Smiling brightly, he runs to the balcony. Looking down at her, he stares at her corset decorated with a soft while kirtle with a silhouette pattern of white irises overtop white material. Her dress a soft sky blue pattern with the iris pattern overtop of the blue material.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to let your hair down so I can come up?"

"Sorry about that- you look so beautiful -I couldn't stop looking at you. That is you looked so nice I…"

Laughing Martha smiles, "Quit babbling Doctunze,l and let your hair down so I can climb up."

"You're the only person I like calling me that. It sounds so wonderful coming from you Martha. It has such an endearment coming from you. When Laneska calls me that it doesn't sound as nice as when you call me Doctunzel."

"You're welcome Doctunzel." Martha says smiling.

Tying his hair off on the fleur de lys hook he tosses his hair down to Martha, climbing up. As she reaches the balcony, he helps her on to it offering his hand to her.

Pulling her onto the balcony, she smiles, "Hi Doctor! Are you doing alright? I was concerned about you- especially after last night. Looking as pale and weak as you did. I wanted to look after you so badly- I missed you so much."

"I am fine. All I needed was a good nights sleep and rest. I'm even better, now that you're here." He says smiling as he pulls Martha into his arms.

"Doctor- kiss me please! I've missed you so much." Martha thinks.

Leaning over as if he had heard her thoughts, he kisses her deeply, as he holds her tight,his hearts over- riding his mind, he keeps her close.

"Sorry about that I got carried away there!" The Doctor says letting her go.

"It's alright Doctor. Let's get you out of here, once and for all."

"Agreed I'm tired of being here."

"Come, I'll take you to the castle you'll be safe there. Breanna's magic will protect us."

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver he starts to go to the small door, only to be stopped by his hair still hooked on the fleur de lys hook.  
"Ouch!"

"Here let me get that for you."  
Unhooking his hair, they walk to the door. As he presses the sonic screwdriver on the lock, the door swings wide open, revealing a spiral stair case behind it. Martha chuckles at the noise of the sonic screwdriver.

"What's so funny?"  
"Its just that I've missed that sound, that's all! Reminds me of you, and of how much I missed you."

"Ah come here Martha." The Doctor says taking her into his arms. "Truth is I've missed you to very much. I missed having you beside me -the sound of your voice, seeing the smile you give me every time you see me."

"So Doctor, are you ready to get out of this tower?" Martha asks

"Yes I am Martha."

"Then follow me Doctor." Martha says as she starts down the staircase.

"Doctor the bottom door is locked -your turn to lead."

Smiling, the Doctor unlocks the bottom door with the sonic screwdriver.  
Walking out the door Martha calls, "Silvermist come to me."

Slowly, Silvermsit emerges from the forest from their hiding place. "This is my friend. Take us back to the place."  
Getting on the horse, with his coiled hair, he helps Martha onto the horse beside him.

"Take us home Silvermist -back to the castle."  
Obeying, the horse takes them back to the castle at a fast pace.

"Martha you look so beautiful- stunning in fact."

"Thank you Doctor. As do you look handsome. The crown really suits you! The other nobles will be pleased that you came back with me. They will think that we're a couple. At least then they will stop pushing me to get married."

"Martha you mean a lot to me- you know that. I wouldn't be the man I am without you."

"Doctor, traveling with you is an adventure- one I wouldn't trade for anything. Being with you is the only place I want to be. When I'm with you, I feel safe and secure. I only want to be in your arms Doctor, to have you beside me always."

"What did you say Martha? Sorry, the wind is loud in my ears, and the horse galloping is loud too."

"Mr. Oblivious!" Martha says sighing heavily. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my edited Chapter 4:**

Approaching the clearing near the castle, Martha leans on the Doctor's back, putting her head on his shoulder, letting the beating of his hearts lull her to sleep.

"Doctunzel I presume?" Breanna asks, as they approach the stables. "Yes I am Prince Doctunzel- and you must be Breanna?"

"Yes I am. It's an honor to formally meet you. I see the Queen has fallen asleep beside thee. Since you know of me, might I transport the two of you to her chambers so you can look after her?"

"It's alright. Let me get down off the horse, and I think I can carry her inside the castle." The Doctor says, carefully getting off the horse.

"Thou art most loyal to my friend and I thank thee for keeping her safe. Martha, her Majesty, means a lot to me and knowing thou has been keeping her safe is a great comfort to me. She is an important part of my life. The best part of my life."

"Prince Doctunzel, thou are most welcome, and I will begin fortifying the castle against Laneska, after I have shown thee to her majesty's chambers."

"Thou hast time to work thy magic. Laneska is away for four days- gone somewhere, I know not where, to meet with friends of hers. For a while I say that we are safe."

"I shall go prepare the proactive spells to shield you and her Majesty from Laneska." Breanna says bowing humbly.

"Breanna?"

"Yes Prince Doctunzel."

"Don't be nervous around us! Treat me as you would Martha, and we don't have to be so formal in our conversation. But best to talk formally only when we're around the nobles."

"I am sorry for my nervousness. I shall be more relaxed in the future." Breanna says bowing.

"Could you show me to her chambers as I don't know where they are."

"Follow me Prince Doctunzel. I shall show thee to her chambers, so you may look after her and watch over her. Doctunzel, also- don't forget the Queen."

"Yeah right! Sorry about that Martha." The Doctor says, reaching up for her, and picking her off the horse he carries her carefully in his arms, as he follows Breanna to Martha's chambers.

"What has he done to the Queen?" Lord Remey shouts running towards them.  
"Nothing, Lord Remey. He has accompanied her Majesty back to the palace, and she hath fallen asleep on the journey back. The Queen helped Doctunzel escape from a most awful witch that had keep him locked away, and he is Prince Doctunzel, beloved of the Queen and as such, shalt be treated with the same respect as the Queen and he doth be under the protection of her royal Majesty." Breanna says commandingly.

Bowing, Lord Remey allows them to pass by with the Doctor following Breanna.

"Doctunzel -her royal Majesty's chambers." Breanna says, as she opens the door.

Walking in, the Doctor is struck by the beauty of the room, "This is brilliant! The tapestries and the large carved wooden bed, with the royal shield above it and- oh the dress room, where the queen's wardrobe is, is simply brilliant." The Doctor says with a bright enthusiastic smile.

"I know you're admiring the room, but wouldn't it be much easier with the queen resting on her bed while you do it?"

"Sorry- got caught up in being here, in a castle. Been a long time since I have seen a castle up close like this." He says, as he carefully puts her on the bed, covering her with a blanket.

"Martha is right- you do have a bright smile!" Breanna says, staring at him.

"Thank you."

"You have truly caught the eye of Queen Martha- she cares for you immensely."

"I care for her to a lot Breanna and - ouch!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine -just stepped on my hair again."

"Stop for a moment and wind your hair around your arm, so you won't trip or step on it again."

Stopping for a moment the Doctor winds his hair around his arm in a long coil.

"Doctunzel." A soft voice calls to him.

"I'll leave you to look after her. Call if you need me." Breanna says, leaving.

"Doctunzel are you there?" Martha's soft voice calls.  
"Yes Martha -I'm here Martha." The Doctor says sitting down on the bed next to her. He stares at her for a moment. "Are you alright Martha?"

"Yes I'm fine! I was just tired and needed some sleep. Walk with me in the gardens with me. I have missed you and your company."

"I would be honored, your Majesty."

"Doctor, please call me Martha when we are away from the nobles, but when we are around them we should be formal."

"As you wish. Take my hand and let me help you up Martha."

"Thank you Doctunzel. First let's try to cut your hair, so you won't trip over it again. Sit down on the bed and I'll cut your hair for you."

"Martha I want toe thank you for standing by me through everything. I haven't been truly happy in a long time Martha. I'm happiest when I'm with you."

"I'm almost done Doctor. I'm trying to style it like you usually have it."

"Martha come here." The Doctor says, as she moves to stand in front of him.  
"I don't know what holds your heart back I do know I don't' want to be without you in my life."

"I think that's better at least now you won't trip over your hair again."

"You're changing the subject Martha- wait." The Doctor says, following her to the balcony. "Martha when you walked away form the Tardis, I felt my hearts sink. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I did the only thing I knew. I left –ran away. I couldn't' take losing someone I cared about again! Ahhh! My head aches- ahhh!"

The Doctor screams stumbling to the balcony floor.

"Doctor what is it?" "I don't know- help me to a chair please." He says as Martha catches him,guiding him to a chair.

"Sit and rest a moment Doctor. Are you alright? You're sweating! Wait here -I'll be back in a moment." She says, leaving to get a damp cloth to dab his forehead with.

"I'm here- I've got you Doctor. Your hair- its growing long again. I thought if I cut it that would break the…I'm sorry Doctor."

"I'll be alright in a moment Martha. Blimey- it's even longer than before! I'm going to be tripping over it with every step I take."

"I am sorry I have been nervous with you. The truth is Doctor, I am happiest when I am with you too. I never want to be apart from you again." She says hugging him.

"I never want you to leave me Martha! I should have told you that a long time ago."

"Doctor sometimes you talk too much! Just hold me. I've missed you so much -even though we have only been apart a short time. Only it feels like years that you have been away!"

"I think I'm fine now. The spell is done- my hair isn't getting any longer. Let's go walk in the gardens together. Walk with me, your Majesty?"

"Yes my dear sweet Prince Doctunzel."

Jumping up with a bright smile on his face, he bows, offering her his arm, as Martha smiles back, taking his arm. Smiling back, she kisses him, saying, "I've missed your smile."

"I've missed your hugs! Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Doctor."

"Can you help me with my long hair. I don't want to trip over it again."

Laughing softly, Martha picks up his long hair, and carries his hair in her arms in a pile, as she walks with him through the gardens.

"Majesty art thou alright?" Lord Remey says bowing to Martha

"I assure thee Lord Remey, I am fine! I was only tired, and needed a bit of rest I thank thee for thy concern."

"Thou art most welcome Majesty! You sir are Prince Doctunzel?"

"Yes Lord Remey I am Prince Doctunzel. It is an honor to meet thee." The Doctor says, bowing.

"I shall leave thy Majesty to rest and enjoy the gardens, and enjoy the company of thy friend." Lord Remey says bowing to them.

"Your Majesty- art thou sure that thou art alright?" The Doctor asks.  
"Yes my Prince Doctunzel. I am fine I was tired most greatly, and needed a bit of rest. Let us walk on in the gardens together. I enjoy thy company greatly."

Smiling the Doctor offers her his arm. Smiling back, Martha says, "Thank you thou art truly a gentleman."

Away from prying ears Martha asks, "Are you alright? You looked so weak last night -and pale -I was concerned about you."

"With you by my side, I am always stronger."

"Doctor you are safe here. Laneska can't hurt you here."

"She is away for a few days- well four days to be exact -so I'm safe for now. Till then we have time to come up with a plan."

Laughing, Martha smiles "Doctor you could always make me laugh."  
"So I amuse you now do I?"

"Yes but in the very best sense! Come, let's sit down by the fountain, on the bench nearby."

Sitting down by the fountain, she asks him "Are you alright you seam a little weak still?"

"I'm fine Martha- truly I'm ok."

"Majesty." A timid voice asks.

"Breanna is that you?" Martha asks

"Yes Martha, it's me. May I beg a seat beside you?" Breanna says, coming out from behind one of the shrubs.

"Yes please, sit down."

"Hi- I'm Prince Doctunzel. Sorry weren't properly introduced earlier." The Doctor says with a beaming smile.

"I am Breanna. I help the Queen and grad her life as my own." Breanna says bowing.

"You are most loyal to my friend. I thank you for keeping her safe. Breanna, as you may know Martha means a lot to me, and knowing you have kept her safe is a great comfort. She is an important part of my life- a very important part of it."

"Prince Doctunzel you are most welcome. I will leave now to fortify the castle against Laneska." Breanna says as she leaves for her chambers

"She is a bit of a shaking leaf isn't she? But she seems very nice, and I am glad she has kept you safe."

"She can be a bit of shaking leaf, but she is only nervous around you. Once she gets to know you, she will relax. I trust her! She will help us- and she may even be able to find the Tardis too - because I think she can do it."

"Martha -rest your mind for a moment. Things will work out fine. We have been up against Daleks and even tougher scrapes than this! I will keep you safe Martha, with all my power. I promise you."

"Doctor -I trust you completely with all my heart."

"As do I you, Martha."

"Doctor- maybe I can help you with your hair, so you don't trip over it again." Suddenly his hair becomes rope braded smiling the Doctor softly says "Thank you Breanna."

"You're welcome Doctunzel."

***********

Alone in her chambers Breanna, enacts her protective magic to safe guard the castle. Standing in the middle of her chambers with her arms outstretched she stands with strength.

"Ancestors of the past hear my call.  
Stand tall beside me in these hours of need!

I need your help to keep my friends safe.  
Lend me your power give me your strength.

For these two have shown me great kindness.  
Truly they are deserving of your help!"

Breanna calls to her ancestors, as a soft silvery glow emanates around her, as sparkles of magic invisibly surround the castle. Weakened she collapses onto a pile of pillows at her feet, near the fireplace.  
"Thank you ancestors." She says respectfully as she blacks out.

***********

"Martha come here." The Doctor says moving closer to her on the bench.

"Doctor look! The castle- it's shining silver!"

"What?" The Doctor says, surprised. Looking closer, he says, "You're right- it is slivery looking- but how?"

"Breanna's work Doctor. She's a sorceress- a good one Doctor. She only uses her magic for good."

"Nice change in subject Martha, but come her closer beside me."

"Doctor I…" Her words are cut off by his kiss.  
"Martha you are safe with me, here in my arms is where you belong."

"Doctor -a moment something is wrong with Breanna! I can't hear her! Follow me Doctor."

"Always Martha! I never want to be parted from you again."

"Nor do I want to be parted from you Doctor, wind your hair and follow me."

Hearing a loud sight, they run down the hallways of the towards Breanna's chambers.

"Come- she's in here- these are her own personal quarters! I gave them to her when I gave her the title of my Lady in waiting. Something she should have had a long time ago."

"Martha you are very generous and kind –one of the many things I've always liked about you."

"Doctor-I can't open the door. Doctor?"

Taking out his sonic screwdriver, he uses it to open the door.

"Breanna are you alright?" Martha asks.  
Walking deeper into the chambers, Martha finds Breanna collapsed on a pile of pillows by her fireplace.

"Doctunzel!"

Running to Martha's side, "She's so cold we need to warm her up, get a blanket for me to cover her with."

The Doctor finds a small blanket on a chair near Breanna's dresser, "Yes that will be fine."

"Doctor will she be alright?"

"Yes I believe so."

"Rest Breanna, and when you're awake if you can come to my chambers or call for me."

"Come Martha, lets leave her to rest for now. We'll go out on the balcony and watch the day turn to night."

Leaving her to rest, they walk out of her chambers, "Martha she will be alright after getting some rest."

"Doctor I am sorry about all this you being locked in a tower with very very long hair. At lest now your here with me and your safe."

"Martha its not your fault it was some kind of space and time flux or a time rift I don't know what it was but I'm gad it brought us here."

"Do you really mean that Doctor?"

"Yes I do Martha I'm not myself without you."

"Doctor I'm sorry I got angry at you yesterday snapping at you as I did. I only want to be happy with you. My life wouldn't be the same without you." Martha says hugging him.

Dropping his long hair to the floor he wraps Martha up in his arms hugging her back. "I will never let you leave me again."

"Good because if I did I would want you to come after me."

"Martha, Doctunzel?" A weak voice calls to them.

Turning, they see Breanna staggering over to them. "Breanna are you alright?"

"Yes, I was weakened by the protection spell I evoked. It took a lot of my power to cast it. After more rest I will be restored to my full power."

"Take a few days to rest, and regain your strength Breanna. That's a royal order!" Martha says smiling.

"Thank you Martha, Doctunzel. I hope to talk to you more once I am stronger."

"That would be nice. Rest well Breanna."

"Before I leave, I have enough magical strength to do this for you both." Smiling, she snaps her fingers as a dinner and candelabra appear on the balcony's table.

"Enjoy." Breanna says leaving

"Breanna- that's brilliant thank you!"

"You're welcome Doctunzel -your royal highness."

"Breanna- you don't have to bow to me! It's alright, you are an equal to me and the Queen by your loyalty and kind heart."

"I am honored that you liken me to you both! I should rest. Good night."

"Martha- will you accompany me to the balcony for dinner, and a wonderful view of the night's stars?"

"Yes I'd be happy to accompany you dear Doctunzel." Martha says smiling as she takes his arm.

Sitting down with Martha he helps her to a chair beside him. They enjoy the roasted turkey, and tea.

Looking over at Martha, he stares at her for a moment, silently thinking, "You have stayed by my side through so much Martha- through the Master nearly destroying the earth- and you travelling around the world to save the planet. The time you looked after me when the sun was taking me over -they way you looked at me it was with so much devotion -far more than just caring. I never should have let you walk out of the Tardis."

"Doctor are you alright?"

"Yes, I was looking out over the landscape, thinking of how wonderful it is to be out of that tower."

"Would you walk with me in the gardens tomorrow? I would ask you to walk with me there tonight but I'm too tired to walk. I'm happy right where I am."

"Are you alright Martha?"

"Yes I'm fine- only tired. I am glad I was able to safely get you out of the tower. I like having you here beside me. This is the way it should be." Letting his hair fall to the balcony floor again he moves closer to Martha as she curls up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Martha?"

"I am so glad you're beside me! I've missed you so much- even though it was only a short time we were apart. Still I didn't like not having you beside me."

"Martha when you would come visit me in the tower, it was the happiest time of my day! I have never been lonelier than when you weren't with me. Martha are you still awake?"

"Yes- I'm awake still . What is it Doctor?"

"After we are able to leave here I was thinking that we could go to a beach somewhere, with nothing but white sand and a sparkling blue ocean before us. Nothing but rest and relaxation for us both. How does that sound?"

"Oh that sounds wonderful Doctor! We could use a vacation where we're not running for aliens or for our lives. I can't wait to go there with you it will be even more fun sitting next to you on the beach. It sounds perfect."

"Once we can leave here, I promise we'll go there -just you and me. No aliens, no monsters to run from, just the two of us."

"Martha?" Looking down at her he sees that she has fallen asleep next to him, "Sleep well Martha I won't ever leave you again." He says kissing her forehead.

Seeing her shiver in his arms he pulls her closer to him draping his cloak over to keep her warm. "I will always keep you safe."

***************

Morning lights shine upon the castle's stone, making the stones almost glisten in the morning sunlight.  
Stirring beside him, Martha wakes up -seeing the Doctor beside her in his arms, keeping her safe and warm.

"Doctor." Martha softly calls to him Looking up at him she sees that he is still asleep beside her. "Doctor." Marta says trying to wake him up. Sitting back down on the chair she brushes her hand down his face softly she rests her hand on his face leaning over to kiss him.

Slowly he wakes up wrapping his arms around her he kisses her back for one brief moment his hearts over rule his logical mind.

"Martha I'm sorry I got a little swept away! Well then -a walk in the gardens then?" He says pulling away from her and jumping to his feet with an enthusiastic smile on his face.

"You just don't get it do you?" Marta says frustrated as she leaves for her dressing room.

"Martha wait please I didn't mean to…Martha."

"Wait for me by the garden gates I will meet you there." Martha says turning away.

"Martha -Good morning." Breanna says stepping into the room with a chipper smile on her face.

"Doctunzel go wait for me in the gardens."

"I am not letting you run off- what did I do to upset you?"

"Nothing Doctunze.l Just go."

"Tell me Martha."  
"You say you want to be with me and every time you get close to me you always push me away. Maybe you are better off without me -traveling alone with no ties to anyone. That's the way you like it, right?" Martha shouts turning away going deeper into her dressing room.

"Is this a bad time." Breanna says nervous.

"Go wait for me in the gardens." Martha shouts from her room.

"Fine then I'll go!" Doctunzel says leaving angrily, as he trips over his hair as he tries to run out the door.

The sound of the door slamming behind him allows Breanna out of her hiding place.

"Martha can I help you get dressed for the day? Breanna meekly asks.

"Breanna please help me I've made a terrible mistake I need to get to him before he leaves the castle I can't lose him." Martha says, her voice shaking.

"You really are head over heals for him! Come worry not I shall help you."

"I need him Breanna he means the world to me and I…" her voice drifts off

"I know Martha." Breanna says with a knowing look.

"Maybe you could do this the easy way -a little magic to hurry things along. I need him Breanna without him I have nothing he is everything to me."

Smiling Breanna says, "In this instance, I will stand still for a moment."

Swirls of magic form at Martha's feet slowly the comets' cascade swirling around her spinning faster and faster they explode in around her encompassing her in golden sparkles of magic.

Fading away they reveal Martha wearing a soft gray blue kirtle, with a soft overlay on the kirtle of a silhouette of fines, and a golden crown rests on her styled hair. The crown fold with fleur delis and deep blue saphires line the bottom rim of the crown, with a crescent moon necklace around her neck.

"Breanna- its stunning! Thank you."

"Your welcome Martha. Now run to him -he needs you! I can see him- he's going towards the stables! If you hurry you can catch him."

"I will Breanna." Martha says, holding her skirts and running down the castle hallways towards the stables.

"Majesty might I have a word with thee?" Lord Remey says bowing.

"Lord Remey I pray thee not now, but later is when we shall talk, not now." Martha says running past him, barley stopping.

"But thy Majesty."

"Later Lord Remey." Martha shouts as she runs.

Seeing the Doctor at the stables, she shouts, "Prince Doctunzel-wait please!"

Turning around with this long hair trailing behind him he turns to see Martha running up to him.

"Martha? I thought you wanted me to leave."

"Wait! No I need you- I never wanted you to leave me."

"I'm sorry I keep pushing you away. I just didn't want to get hurt again."

"You won't get hurt again, and you won't be alone again! I know your past has been full of pain but let me be the joy in your life. Promise me you won't leave me again. We both got mad at each other! I'm just glad your still here."

"I promise I won't leave you again."

"I thought you were leaving, and that Laneska would find you- and I couldn't let that happen Doctunzel."

"Don't ever walk away from me again I can't stand to watch you walk away from me. It was like reliving that moment when you walked out of the Tardis it broke my hearts." The Doctor says kissing her deeply.

"I won't ever do that again my heart won't let me walk away from you again."

"You had every right to leave! I can't be away from you…" he says as Martha cuts him off with a kiss before he can say anything more.

"Martha we should go back to the gardens, and talk more formally too, in case anyone is around."

"Doctor wait for a moment longer -please I ask thee to hold me for a while longer. I need to be in thy arms a while longer."

"I shall honor thy request gladly -but we should return to the garden bench, away from prying eyes."

"I thank thee for honoring my own wishes. Come Doctunzel, your arms are most welcoming I feel most safe in them."

"Doctor I am so sorry! I don't know why I snapped at thee like that! I do say that I do think the entire castle heard that! Sometimes when thou lookest at me that thou art not seeing me -but someone else."

Away from prying ears they talk less formally.

"Martha I will never forget Rose- she was a part of my life. She is safe in the other world, with the human me. I will always remember the past, but I can't let it hold me back any longer. It can't hold me back from something that could bring me great happiness, and keep me from feeling something that I haven't felt in years. When I look at you I have always seen you! I was pained too much by my past to try to open my hearts again."

"Doctor do you really see me?"

"Yes I have always seen you- needed you by my side. You have made me see how wonderful life is again."

"Doctor I have waited so long for you to say that to me."

"Now I feel like I can finally say it. I have always seen you. I like the way you look at me, with that beautiful glow in your eyes. You have saved me, and stood by me through so much, Martha. Remember when the sun was taking me over and I was burning up with what felt like a fever? I remember the look in your eyes when you were standing beside me on the stasis chamber. You were determined to stay by my side, even though you had to leave to save the ship and me. I think even then I more than cared for you. At that moment I sent you away I knew you had to go- but honestly I didn't want you to leave me for a second."

"I didn't want to leave you either." Turning to Martha he pulls her into his arms hugging her tight.

"I care for you a great deal Doctor- even with your very long hair." Martha says with a soft chuckle.

"As I cared for you, even when you weren't a Queen of a strange land. You will always be the one I want to be with. You look beautiful in the late afternoon sunlight."  
"Your hair shines in the sunlight too, making you look even more handsome Doctunzel."

"Martha I love it when you call me that." The Doctor says with a glowing smile.

"Doctunzel I want to travel with thee still, if thou wouldst still have me aboard the Tardis, even after I was such a twit earlier."

"Yes of course I still want you aboard the Tardis. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"I don't know if I have ever said this before but I have always liked the sound of your voice and your accent. Your voice is very relaxing." Martha says leaning on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her.  
"I have never had anyone who actually wanted to stay with me before, until now. Rose was happy with the human me, and she is safe in her world -and I know she will be happy and will have a great life."

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes- Rose has me in a way, and is safe and that's what matters the most. But in this world I have you, and I am happy having you in my arms. I was so blind for so long Martha. I didn't know how to react when you left. I did the only thing I knew how to do -I ran away! I am sorry I left you."

"I did hope for a while that you would come back for me. I waited for days hoping I would hear the sounds of the Tardis brining you back to me."

"Looking back on that moment, I should have come back- I missed you so much. The silence of the Tardis was too much for me to take. I need someone, and Donna made me realize that."

"She was right -you do need me! Who else is going to keep you out of trouble and rescue you when you get in trouble." Martha says teasing him.

"I like your suit or whatever it's called here! Sorry -I don't know the name."

"You look stunning Martha very beautiful indeed."

Picking up his hair off the ground Martha winds her fingers in it again, "Your hair is so soft and it looks nice on you even though its really long."

"Thank you I thought I looked a bit silly though."  
"No you look great- you truly do."

"Martha I meant what I said that we'll go to that place I talked about once we leave here."

"Nothing but sand and an ocean I can even teach you how to body surf! It's a lot of fun. You'll enjoy it more than running from aliens."

"Honestly- I have never been surfing before."

"Really Doctor?"

"Yes not kidding it does sound like fun."

"I promise I'll teach you."

"I look forward to learning how! It seems like a lot of fun as I have seen others enjoying the sport!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Prince Doctunzel art thou awake?"

"I be awake majesty please do give me a moment -I shall be dressed in a moment."

"Then I shall wait for thee here in the hallway." Martha replies

Hurrying, he puts on his boots and stops for a moment to put his cloak on, and to place his crown on his head. He looks in the mirror for a moment and then opens the door, to find Martha waiting for him.

"I say to thee Prince Doctunzel thou doest look very handsome indeed."

"I say to thee Martha that thou does looks stunning this day Majesty." The Doctor says staring at her in her green dress with a white kirtle that has a gold vine pattern on it with the same cloth lining the sleeves of the dress and soft white pearls hanging on the front of the corset like necklaces.

"I have never seen such beauty as I see before me."

"You look very nice yourself. The off tan doublet and dark blue jacket really suit thee well Prince Doctunzel. Wouldst thou join me for a late breakfast in the great hall?"

"Yes I would be glad to accompany thee for breakfast I offer thee my arm."

"Thank you for thy company and thy arm." She says smiling as she takes his arm.  
Coming into the great hall the royal page announces them as the walk in. "Her Royal Majesty Queen Martha and his royal highness Prince Doctunzel."

Seeing her enter the room on the Doctors arm, some of the courtiers whisper to their friends and gossip.

"Oh the low level prince is back! What does she see in this odd prince anyway?"

"Her Majesty looks so beautiful today -that dress looks wonderful on her! She is truly a beautiful queen." Lady Derelz says- for she is the only kind voice in a sea of awful comments and whispers.

"Don't listen to the mean comments Doctunzel for they doth be jealous of thee- because they don't have the favor in my court that I have for thee."

"Martha I don't care what they say. I just like being with thee in thy company." He whispers to her.

"Prince Doctunzel I ask thee to sit with me beside me at the Great Hall's table- to my right- one of the highest honors I give thee. Bring a chair for my guest please." Martha asks turning to a servant of the court.

Bowing to her, a servant smiles as he brings a chair for the Doctor. A chair of gold that is decorated with fleur delis at the top of the chair a mark of royalty.

"Thank you, and pray tell- what is thy name?" Martha asks

"I am Jeron Majesty."

"Thank you Jeron. Sit beside me Prince Doctunzel. It's alright -I wish to have thee by my side. For thou art truly a great prince indeed, and a man of most excellent character and heart. Thou art my inspiration and my light in the dark."

"The queen sounds most poetic indeed! Your words are truly beautiful."

"Doctunzel, thou doesn't have to bow to me for we are friends." Martha says smiling to him.

"Also I beg thee to call me Martha as we are friends. I prefer to be called Martha."

"As thou wish I shall call thee Martha."

"I don't know why she likes him! He is not much of a prince! He is not worthy to sit beside her." Tresia says snickering with another courtier.

"I heard that. I shall not tolerate any unkind words about this man I do care about him and all hear me now I will not hear any more unkind snickering comments about this man. For he shall be treated with the same respect and honor as you would treat me -your beloved Queen, and if anyone have any unkind comments I say to thee to hold thy tongue"

Silence fills the Great Hall as all stand in stunned silence as apologies fly across the room in favored earnest form the nobles, "I do believe thou has gained the respect of the nobles."

"I say so Martha I think you shamed them into behaving. Thou are truly a most loyal friend." The Doctor says less formally in her ear.

"Thou art most welcome." If only you could see, Doctor if only. Martha thinks.

Servants bring them a light breakfast. After finishing, they leave the Great Hall, walking together and talking.

"Martha, might I ask thee to join me in the gardens for a stroll? I find the  
Great Hall quite stuffy and dull."

"I do too Doctunzel. Let us away to the gardens for less stale air, and more friendly conversation." Martha says talking his offered arm.  
Away from prying ears they talk less formally and allow themselves to relax, "Doctor I'm so happy to have you here with me."

This castle is so beautiful it's been a while since I have seen something like this."

Sighing Martha says, "Somehow I find that hard to believe." Martha says frustrated as she walks away from him a few feet.

"Martha don't walk away from me- wait!" The Doctor says, dropping his hair to run after her.

Smiling as she walks away, she walks faster, making him run even faster. "Martha wait please I'm sorry I don't know how I frustrated you but I'm sorry."

Stopping she turns to him, "Don't you see me still? I guess your mind won't let you see me."

"Martha I have always seen you with you beside me you have given me strength and shown me I could continue on in my life."

"Doctor I wish you…" Her voice drifts as he kisses her

Whispering in her ear he says, "Martha I need you promise you'll never leave me again."

"I won't leave you again I promise I won't." Martha says looking up at him.

"I can't travel alone again I will never forget the past but I know Rose is happy she has a great life now. With you Martha I know I could have a great bright happy future."

"You really mean that?" "Yes Martha I really do."

"Lady Laneska! Lady Laneska!"

"What is it Taro? Pause for a moment to catch your breath."

"Most glorious Laneska I bring important news to you this day."

"Come with me to the balcony porch we shall talk there."

The poor warlock tires to catch his breath as he talks, "Your Doctunzel, as you call him, has left the tower and gone with Queen Martha. How they escaped I know not milady. Milady should look to confirm my words."

"Indeed I shall have a look no one escapes from me!" She yells as she thunders over to a mirror.

Standing before a mirror she says,  
"Peering through the corridors of space and time,  
through distances that stretch for miles across many places.  
Take my site beyond the clouds,  
let me see what hides from my eyes."

Slowly the mirror shines shimmering like water as an image of Martha and the Doctor materializes on the mirror. Watching she sees the Queen and her Doctunzel walking the castle gardens.

"Martha I am so glad to be out of that tower thank you for getting me out of there. I am happier here with you."

"I am glad you're here too. I didn't like it when you weren't by my side Martha. I have always needed you beside me for you to travel with me to."

"Ahhh! I have seen enough now is the time to take my revenge." Laneska hollers as she waves her hand over the mirror dissolving the images she had seen.

"Milady rest a moment and gather your thoughts and come up with the perfect spell. When angry the magic is not as good."

"Your right Taro it must be well thought out planed and above all painful!" Laneska shouts the last word with an eerie gleam in her eyes.

Stopping for a moment to pause Laneska thinks for a moment then with an eerie looking smile she says, "Now I have the perfect spell in mind now to transport myself there and to set my revenge in action." Laneska says with a dark gleam in her eyes.

Disappearing in a dark cloud of smoke and lightening she storms her way through the gardens finding them walking together.

Angrily she shouts, "I told you the tower was your home how dare you leave! Now you shall pay the price for you insolence!"

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asks

Ignoring what he said, she simply stares at them with her glowing mad green eyes,

"Cold as the north winds blow through the night sky,  
your eyes shall only know the deepest pain.

Standing forever in deep silence  
never knowing the joys of life again!" as she shouts the words angrily an eerie dark gray orb forms in her hand as it becomes bigger she hurls it at the Doctor.

"Noooo!" Martha shouts as she jumps in front of the Doctor as the dark orb crashes into her as she falls to the ground "Martha! Martha no! Why did you do that?" The Doctor says cradling her in his arms.

Looking up for a moment he sees that Laneska as gone and fled the castle hearing footsteps running towards him he calls out, "Breanna is that you?"

"Yes what has happened?"

"She stepped in front of me-took Laneska's magical spell for me! When Laneska cast her spell she threw an orb at me, and Martha stepped in front of me and took it upon herself to shield me it knocked her to the ground but I caught her before she fell."

"Doctunzel what color was the orb? I must know! It will help me know how I can try to help her."

"The orb was dark gray white colored."

"Doctunzel- this spell Laneska used is severe."

"Can you reverse this spell with your magic?"

"No my magic is not as great as hers Doctunzel I can't undo this spell. Only you have the power to save Martha now. Lets get her to her chambers where she will be more comfortable."

"I can't pick her up on my own I need your help."

"To make this easier we'll go back to her chamber the fast way." Snapping her fingers Breanna takes them back to Martha's chambers. Price Doctunzel places her on her bed and stays by her side.

"Doctunzel are you there?" Martha's weak voice calls to him

"Yes Martha I'm here." The Doctor says sitting down beside her on the bed taking her hand in his.

"Why did you do that?"

"I did it to protect you Doctunzel, and for a greater reason. Ahhh!" Martha screams, as her left foot turns a dark gray slowly turning to solid stone.

"Breanna what's happening to her?"

"I'm here Prince Doctunzel! The spell Laneska used is a slow spell so we still have time to save her."

"How can I save her?"

"There is a way Doctunzel -but it's a dangerous journey we must undertake to acquire the potion needed to save her."

"I don't care how dangerous it is I won't abandon her! She is my life and I can't be without her."

"I would never ask you to abandon her but you are going to have to leave her side to save her."

"How can I save her? Tell me Breanna?"

"Its dangerous journey that we are undertaking Doctunzel. We must leave as soon as possible there is no time to waste."

"I can't leave her Breanna- she is my life! Without her I have no life! She means more to me than anything."

"Your heart is truly loyal to her isn't it? Finding one of the greatest joys one could ever find is one of the things you will have to find on this quest Doctunzel. Don't fret we have time to save her and I shall be your guide. Come Doctunzel we must go."

"Just one moment Breanna I'll be back in a moment."

"I'll wait for you outside in the hall." Breanna says leaving.

"Martha I don't want to leave you but I have to leave to try to save you."

"I know you have to Doctunzel." Martha's weak voice answers.

"Come in." The Doctor says as he hears a knock on the door.

"Prince Doctunzel what has happened..." Lord Remey's voice drifts as he sees Martha's foot "May I see if I can be of help?"

"I don't think you can help in this unusual situation Lord Remey."

"Prince Doctunzel is right I don't think you can help in his instance."

"I see this is an unusual situation but I do think I can help a little. May I try is this? Ok with you Doctunzel?" Lord Remey asks both Breanna and the Doctor.

"Yes it is alright with me Doctunzel is this ok with you?"

"Yes." The Doctor answers quietly.

"I thank you both." Lord Remey says bowing to them.

Approaching Martha he takes a soft hold of her left ankle and closing his eyes he says some words in an old ancient language. As he does slowly Martha's food turns to a soft gray color and she is able to move her foot again.

"Doctunzel." Martha says reaching for the Doctor. Leaning over he holds her in his arms kissing her forehead.

"Lord Remey how did you…..?"

"You're not the only one Breanna that has special talents."

"Lord Remey how did you know?" Breanna asks her voice trembling

"You have nothing to fear from me Breanna as I too was born into a magical family myself. I sought to hide my magic when I came to the Queen's court so I wouldn't be subject to ridicule or whispered insults behind my back. While you go on this quest I promise I will look after the Queen and keep her safe and protected with all my magic. I give you my word as a nobleman."

"I accept thank you Lord Remey please look after her keep her safe she means a lot me more than I can say Lord Remey."

"Your heart feels more for the Queen than what you say in your words Doctunzel. When you need to don't hesitate to say what your heart truly feels for her. When you do you will have found the greatest treasure anyone could hope to find." Lord Remey says bowing.

"Go to her Prince Doctunzel say that you'll be returning to her soon she needs your words to reassure her." Breanna says.

The Doctor walks over to Martha sitting beside her he brushes his down her face he softly says to her, "Martha I don't want to leave you but I have to try to save you. I must leave you for a while but I will come back to you I will see you again." The Doctor says kissing her.

"I shall hold you to your word Doctunzel for this promise you have made you must keep."

"Rest Martha and before you know it I will be back by your side where I belong."

"Doctunzel." Martha says reaching up with her hand trembling she kisses him, "Come back to me."

"I will come back to you."

"Prince Doctunzel we must go there is not a moment to waste." Breanna says.

"The Queen is safe with me go now you are the only one who can save her." Lord Remey assures the Doctor.

"Come follow me Prince Doctunzel. I know you didn't want to leave her Doctunzel, but to save her you knew you had to. Lord Remey will look after her I would trust him with my own life."

"What do I need to acquire for the potion for Martha?"

"The leaves of the lavender berry bush for strength, the crystal snowflake which will help to cool the deep fever caused the spell she is under. And the Waters of Jarlos from a deep spring that is hidden in an underground cave, guarded by the Dragon King. To all three of the keepers of these things you will have to prove your worthiness to them to be granted these things so save her."

"What -an actual dragon?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes but you will have no trouble proving yourself to them or obtaining the things you need for the potion. To the Dragon king you will have the toughest time proving your worth to him but I believe you can do this Doctunzel your intentions are honorable and noble."

"Just as long as the dragon doesn't decide to roast me first."

"Funny Doctunzel I can see why Martha finds you so funny."  
"Where do we find the leaves and the other things?"

"They are far away in other lands we must travel to we should be on horse back you can take Silvermist and I'll take comet."

"Comet?" The Doctor asks.

"What it was around the Christmas season that I got her and so I named her comet."

"You're very unique Breanna."

"As you are to Doctunzel more unique than you say." Breanna says riding off on her horse.

"What do you mean Breanna?" The Doctor asks.

"I only know you are not of this world you are from somewhere very very far away. That's all I can tell right now but you're an interesting puzzle Doctunzel one I'm going to figure out."

"Hope you don't see everything." The Doctor says mumbling.

"What do you see when you look at me?" The Doctor asks.

"I see a wonder of things Doctunzel your loneliness echoes in your eyes and when you're around Martha that all fades away from your eyes. It's late we need to stop for the night Doctunzel we can rest in this old cottage it used to be one I lived in while before I came to the court of the Queen. We can stay here for the night and then travel again in the morning were not far from the Lavender tree bushes and the leaves we need from the bush. There you will need to convince the Lavender queen for the privilege of picking some of the leaves from the bush."

"Another test to prove my worth?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes Doctunzel you will be put through three tests to prove your worth with all three of the leaders you will meet.

Getting off his horse they walk into Breanna's small estate, "Upstairs you will find a guest room with is yours to stay in I'll get a fire started in the fireplace then I'll get dinner ready."

"I can help get the fire started in the fireplace to help out while you get dinner ready."

"Ouch!" The Doctor says as he falls to the floor.  
Looking at the door he sees his hair is closed in the cabin door.

"Let me get that for you Doctunzel." Breanna says as she walks to he door freeing his hair from the door.

"There that's better are you ok Doctor?"

"I'm alright I've taken more falls than this before perhaps I do need some rest."  
"Go sit on the pile of pillows by the fireplace and rest on them and take it easy for a moment we've had a long ride today."

Talking off his cloak he hangs it on a chair near the fireplace as a fire pops up in it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Doctunzel."

Stretching out on the pillows he relaxes he sighs as his thoughts drift to Martha.

"You really do care for her more than you do admit Doctor."

"What? How did you? Then again you are a sorceress I suppose you would know."

"Let me see your hand Doctor."

Giving her his hand she takes it in hers, letting images flood her mind. "You have been through so much deep pain runs in your hearts. Happiness and joy are things you have only been able to dream about. As you have never known the genuine happiness or joy in your life. I know you are more than what you appear to be. Your home planet of Gallifrey was lost in a great war the time war. You are a time lord but you are not alone in this world. You can find happiness through the fog of your pain you only have to find your way."

"I never meant to hide the truth of who I am from you. I didn't want the royal court to know who I am."

"Doctor it's alright I won't tell anyone. There is a great joy in your life that you can have if only you will open your hearts eyes to see it."

"I don't know how anymore the pains of my past are too strong. I'm tired of hurting and always losing."

"Doctor this time you will not lose this time if you have the strength hand the courage you will win. You will find the way I know you will Doctor."  
Lying back down on the pillows he sees Breanna leave for the kitchen.  
"I know this for sure I need her I can't be alone again she means the universe to me." he thinks as he drifts off asleep.

"He is asleep." Breanna says as she re-enters the room.

"I'm beginning to see why Martha has fallen for you. You're handsome yet you have great kindness of heart which are rare qualities indeed. Good night Doctunzel."

******************

"Good Morning Doctunzel I thought you might like a little breakfast before we ride on."

"How long does Martha have before she is turned to stone?"

"We must be back in no more than three days time, otherwise she will be stone forever Doctunzel."

"We need to get going then. I have to save her -there is nothing that's going to stop me."

"Your enthusiasm is admirable but you need me to guide you." Breanna says.

"Though if you wish to leave now we can. Come we'll get the horses ready to go."

Going outside, the horses are there waiting for them grazing by a small patch of grass growing nearby the cottage.

Mounting their horses they ride towards a bridge guarded by a silver haired elf.

"I know what you seek Prince Doctunzel for it is not me you have to convince but my queen- Tarlro queen of the elves."

"I know why thou has come here Prince Doctunzel thou art on a most noble quest to save the one who is more to thee than thy friend. Answer me this Doctunzel, as thou art called, and I shall let thee pass."

"Please hurry I need to save my friend. I mean no disrespect, Majesty but time is of the essence."

"I know I have heard what has happened to thy friend my sympathy to your friend. Before I let thee pass you must listen to this for what I ma about to say is one part of the bigger riddle you must figure out."

"What is the riddle that I must think upon?" The Doctor says bowing.

"You must think on this and solve this on your own. Don't let the moon come between the earth and the sun. The meaning of this thou shalt have to find out on thy own. Once thou has found the answer to this riddle thou shalt have found the greatest treasure in all the word."

"May I pass now thee majesty to get the leaves to save mine own friend?"

"I do know what has happened to thy friend and I ask thee if they friend is turned to stone what wouldst thou do?"

"I wouldst still have her by my side and I wouldst still try to find someway to bring her back to me."

"A wise answer indeed Prince Doctunzel I give thee my permission to pass me and to obtain the leaves thou needs to save they friend. You have proven your self worthy go save they friend. May you have a safe journey on thy quest." The queen says smiling.

Riding across the bridge and into a filed the Doctor sees the lavender leafed bushes. The Doctor smiles, dismounting his horse. He goes over to a bush to pick some of the leaves, "Wait Doctunzel."

"What?" The Doctor asks puzzled

"You need my magic to protect you if you pick the leaves they will shock your hand. Give me your right hand you must only use your right hand otherwise you will get a very bad shock."

Giving her his hand she says a few words in an elfish language slowly his hand glows soft silver, "Now you are protected you can safely pick the leaves without getting shocked."

"Thank you Breanna." The Doctor says as he leans over to pick some of the lavender leaves off the bush placing them in a shoulder bag. "We can continue on to the island of Provonz- home of the ferry queen Zedell she is wise and will be able to help you with getting the next item you need for the antidote. The sun is setting and its getting late again we can rest for the night here by this lake as it is a warm night we will be alright as the weather will remain nice."

"Thanks for everything Breanna."

"Your welcome Doctunzel I know there has been much pain in your life but don't' let yourself miss out on true happiness. You deserve that you truly do Doctunzel no one should be alone."  
"I want to be happy to find happy and I know I need it in my life only I don't know how to find it."

"Let Martha guide you to finding happiness I know the truth about you, time lord, but you are not meant to be alone. For what you think you can't have is something you can actually have Doctunzel."

"How far is it to Provonz Island of the ferry Queen Zedell?"

"It's not far but it will be a long ride to her castle. She will greatly welcome you to her court. Zedell is a very beautiful and wise ruler of her kingdom she will have the answers you seek. There is more in your heart for Martha that what you say it's much more than friendship you may be able to hide it from everyone else but you can't hide it from me."

"I don't know how Breanna to let my guard down and show my feelings every time I do I get hurt and lose every time."

"Some how you will find the way to unlock the cage you keep your hearts in to keep them safe Doctunzel when the time is right you will be shown how."

"You speak so wisely Breanna you sound like me almost."

Chucking she smiles, "Thank you we should get some rest tomorrow will be a long day traveling to Zedell's castle."

Laying down on a pillow and thick blanket Breanna falls instantly asleep as the Doctor lays close by with his hair wound around him making his clothing look even grander. Lying awake he stares up at the stars turning the riddle over and over in his mind. Trying to figure out its meaning the symbolism behind the words, "Martha I need you more than I can say you are so much apart of my life. When you walked out of the Tardis I felt like you walked away with apart of me taking it with you. I felt like a piece of me was missing and when you came back to me I felt like myself again."

Deep in his dreams he sees Martha in her chambers screaming as her foot slowly turns to stone.

Hearing, Lord Remey says, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for your majesty."

"Its alright he won't fail me." Martha's weak voice answers back as she screams in pain.

"Martha I'll save you!" The Doctor shouts as he sits up startled and awake.

"Doctunzel are you alright? Breanna asks concerned.  
"Yes but I could see Martha! She was in pain. Her foot was turning to stone again I could hear her screaming I need to get to her she needs me by her side."

"Be mindful of the task at hand and wait to be with her. Sooner than you know you will be beside her again. First you need to get the other things you need for the antidote before you can be with her again."

"We need to ride to Provonz now I have to save her."

"If that is your wish then we shall ride come gather your things and gather up your hair and well go."

"I do wish to leave now." The Doctor says as he winds his hair around his arm again and gathering up his blanket and pillow and loading things up into the saddle bag. Mounting the horse he follows Breanna along the faded stony trail.

"You are an interesting man Doctunzel you really shouldn't feel so lonely you have so many friends in truth you have a lot of people who do care about you." Breanna says as she rides beside him. "You have more people who would stand by you and who care about you a lot more than you know."

"I can see why Martha cares a lot about you. You're a very kind man one who is worthy of having someone by his side always. I know she means more to you than just a friend I've seen the way you look at her sometimes and the way she looks at you."  
"All the things I have seen and done and the people I have been with its only caused pain and chaos when people are around me! She deserves better than me."

"You're lying to yourself Doctunzel and you know it and sometime soon you will be able to say what you truly feel. Only then will the chains of your pain be broken."

"Do you always talk in riddles?"

"Only when I feel that you need to hear it -and besides it gives you something to figure out -which gives you a challenge. If you didn't have something to figure out you wouldn't know what to do Doctunzel."

"Your beginning to know me Breanna a little too well I think."

"Come Doctunzel you should be known and you deserve to be loved by someone Even you time lord from Gallifrey."

"Breanna keep it down a bit I don't want the whole world to know who I am."  
"Don't worry Doctunzel only you and I and Martha know of this no one else will know. You may remember the past and learn from it though you shouldn't let it hold you back Doctunzel you are worthy and deserving of love."

"Is that her castle Breanna?" The Doctor says catching sight of a castle off in the distance.

Coming to a small ocean the surrounds the island the Doctor asks, "How do we cross the ocean there's no walk way or bridge."

"Let me take care of that." Breanna says as she turns to face the castle again. "Queen Zedell of the ferries we seek an audience with thee I and my friend Doctunzel he seeks your help in saving Martha the one he cares more for than what he says."

"You enter my place- my servants shall take care of thy horses. Lift the shield to our land and let them into the courtyard then into my royal hall so I am able to meet these travelers."

"As you wish my queen." One of the guards says answering the queen.

Slowly the fog lifts revealing behind it its white wall a soft almost crystal like place a soft white colored drawbridge almost like ivory. The drawbridge lowering lets them into the castles courtyard as they ride across the bridge.

Riding into the courtyard her people come up to them. "May I help you off your horse miss?" A servant asks Breanna, "Yes thank you."

Dismounting his horse the Doctor follows Breanna into the great hall of the castle where queen Zedell sits on a golden throne decorated with ancient carvings and a fleur delis on the chair posts. The queen dressed in a simmering gown of silver that glows with rainbow colors as the light hits it. An iridescent crystal beads in her dark brown hair as a golden crown rests on her head. Along beside her the queen's ladies in waiting sit next to her on grand chairs beside her.

"Your majesty." The Doctor says bowing to the queen as Breanna bows along with him.

"I have seen what has happened to the one whom you see as a friend but is much more to thee than thy friend. The whole of the magical community sensed what has happened and they see what loyalty that Queen Martha shows you. What has been done can be undone as thou knows and having Breanna as thy guide shalt keep thee safe listen to her wise council and her magic will keep thee safe on they long journey."  
"It is an honor to meet thy majesty may I ask thee what I need to do to save my own friend? For she doth means a lot to me."

"I can see that she does mean more to thee than thou whilst say. I ask you this Prince Doctunzel I can give thee this chance if thou wrest given the chance to erase thy pain form thy mind and thy own heart wouldst thou do this? I do hath the means for this to be done if thou wants this what does thee say to this?"

Pausing for a moment the Doctor looks up at the queen. "I wouldn't majesty to erase mine own pain I wouldst be erasing a part of mine own self. From those experiences I have, learned form them and those experiences have made me a better man than I once was. Throughout the rains of my pain there have been moments of happiness and joyous moments I wouldn't never trade for anything. One I cared for was lost to me but I am not about to loose another. I know not what the future doth holds for me but I know that it can't be without her."

"A most wise answer indeed Prince Doctunzel." Zedell says as she gets up from her throne smiling. "Doctunzel thou does speak with deep wisdom that goes beyond your years and thy answer is indeed the correct one. Thou are truly right in that erasing those experiences from thy being woulst be taking away apart of thy self from the pain we doth make ourselves better. In they answer thou shows that thou are not wanting to take an easy way out of thy pain thought these trials thou has proven thyself worthy of my help and now I give thee this Doctunzel the crystal snowflake one that holds part of the power to save thy friend for now thou has two parts of a much bigger puzzle. I can not tell thee how to use this power only thou can discover how to use its magic.

Also I give thee this next piece of the riddle to help thee save thy friend Martha the one who means more to thee than thy friend.

When the leaves start to change bringing with it a full orange light in the sky this shall tell thee that thy time to save the one who is more to thee than thy friend runs short. Stay but a while here night has fallen and both of you must be tried and hungry. Please allow my servants to bring thee both new clothes and a dinner tray. To say one night shall not delay thee in thy journey. Rest her but a night and my servants will take care of thee both."

"May I show thee to thy rooms?" A servant girl says as she approaches them.

"Yes please." Breanna says smiling trying to put the young servant girl at ease. Following the maid to the chambers she stops a few feet down the long hallway with walls lined with portraits of past queens along with decorative crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceilings.

"Your rooms are here off to the right Prince Doctunzel are your quarters down the hall a little ways further are your chambers Lady Breanna. I shall return in a moment with dinner trays for both of thee. If you need anything I am at your service." The maid says bowing as she leaves.

Going into his chambers the Doctor sees a new set of clothes and a new cloak of dark blue with shimmering sparkles on it making it look like the night sky. Sitting down on the bed the Doctor sighs as his hearts are heavy and his mind wondering how he is going to save Martha.

"Martha I will save you I need you and I'm not going to loose you." He says to himself as he lies down on the bed after taking his boots off. Closing his eyes he sees Martha lying on her bed in her chambers with Lord Remey by her side softly dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth as he watches helplessly as she screams loudly as her left foot.

"Martha!" The Doctor screams opening his eyes and sitting up right on the bed. "I can't stay here." He says as he gets up from the bed changing his clothes hurrying he puts on the white shirt and sage colored jacket and the new clothes and boots and the new cloak. Swinging on the new cloak around him he fastens the metal clasp.

A knock on the door distracts his thoughts for a moment, "May I enter Prince Doctunzel I have brought thee a dinner tray."

"I'm not hungry I thank thee for thy kind thoughtfulness."

"I'll leave thee to rest then Prince Doctunzel." The maid says leaving the Doctors chamber door.

"Good Night." He answers as she leaves she goes to Breanna's chambers knocking on the door she hears Breanna giving her permission enter.

"Thank you miss I brought you a dinner tray Doctunzel wasn't hungry so I brought this to you."

"Shall I try to give him a try again?" The maid asks.

"Let him rest he has had a lot on his mind trying to save Martha. It's best to leave him to rest and for him to try and relax a bit."

"Thank you Lady Breanna. Is there anything I can get thee milady?"

"I'm fine for now thank you."

"Thou art most welcome." The maid says bowing and leaves.  
Alone in her chambers Breanna sighs, "Doctunzel things will work out." Smiling she decides to check in on him later.

Quietly the Doctor quickly leaves his chambers softly closing the door behind him as to not alert Breanna to his leaving. Quickly he sneaks out to the main court yard as he walks along the almost crystal like hallways lined with paintings.

"Ouch!" The Doctor grumbles as he sees his hair caught in his chamber doors. Trying to muffle the pain he grabs his hair and manages to pull it out of the door. Quickly winding his hair around his arm he runs faster out of the castle and finds Silvermist waiting for him.

"Come Silvermist its better I go alone take me to the Dragon King. I can't let anyone else get hurt no one should be with me when they are with me they get hurt and I always end up loosing I never win. It's better if I am alone."

Softly kicking the horse takes him to the Dragon King, "Thank you Silvermist for understanding."

Riding through the woods the wind bowing through stray strands of his hair as he rides deep into the night as the moon lights his way he rides on, "I have to save her Silvermist if I don't' have her, my life is incomplete without her -I have nothing Breanna is right I need her more than I can say. She is more to me than a friend." '

*****************************  
"Doctunzel come out please I know you hearts mind is on Martha but you have to trust me when I say she will be alright. Doctunzel?" Breanna calls. Not hearing an answer from him she enters the room "Why did you leave without me you need my magic to guide and protect you oh Doctunzel you are so suborn."

Hurrying back to her chambers and grabbing her cloak and shoes she runs after him as she runs down the hallway Queen Zedell catches her.

"Prince Doctunzel has runaway from the castle I have to go after him he's headed towards the ancient place of the Dragon King. Doctunzel needs my help I must go to him."

"Lady Breanna stop for a moment let me be on his own for a bit he needs time to clear his mind."

"Your majesty with all great respect he is defenseless he needs my council and my magic to guide him I won't leave him."

"Go to him but wait to go to him until he needs you."

"Its hard for me to when I know he is going to need me and my magic to keep him safe I promised the Queen I would keep him safe."

"You were always good on your promises go to him now I think he needs your help he is almost to the village ruled by the Dragon King. He will need you guidance and help to get him into the palace to meet the Dragon King."

Closing her eyes Breanna transports herself to the courtyard and mounts her horse comet to ride off after the Doctor. "Take me to the queen's heart's true love Doctunzel for he needs me and so I may keep my promise to Queen Martha."

Obeying Comet runs fast into the night catching up to Doctunzel she shouts, "Doctunzel wait you need my help."

"Breanna what are you doing here?"

"Keeping you safe as I promised her royal majesty that I would do."

"Go back Breanna you've helped enough its better now if I go on alone I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me."

"Doctunzel if I get hurt than that's my problem and I am going to protect you and keep you safe for Martha whether you like it or not."

"Boy you are just as stubborn as Martha is."

"Thank you now I'll guide you to the place of the Dragon King."

Coming close to the village that leads to the Dragon Kings place, "We must enter with caution there is no telling what kind of a greeting we will get. The Dragon King is most powerful indeed and you must prove yourself worthy to him meeting whatever challenge he gives you."

"I am ready for whatever challenge he gives me for I will not fail Martha I don't care what the risk is."

"You are very brave indeed Doctunzel I can see why the queens heart is yours even though yet you can not see it." Breanna says riding a few feet ahead of him.  
Catching up to her he asks her, "How do you know so much?

"Can't you tell by the way she looks at you that she is more than a friend to you? Are your eyes so clouded by the pains of your past that you can't see even the smallest light of happiness? Once you dared to care for someone very deeply you lost them and knowing she is safe with someone who is like you but different should bring you comfort that she is safe and happy. Allowing you to unlock thy heart because you can't hide your heart away forever even a lord of time deserves true happiness and true love of the heart."  
Riding up to Breanna he approaches in deep stunned silence, "Come Doctunzel we are almost to the village where the Dragon Kings place is."

Riding through the small forest near the village they reach it nestled in a green valley. Children play along the small river running through the valley. Riding along trough the village some of the children giggle when they see the Doctors long hair.

"Come now Josephine -clearly he is under an enchantment. He deservers our understanding and compassion." "Sorry mommy he just looked funny."

"Ah it's alright don't be too hard on her she's only curious about me. Yes I am under an enchantment I'm off to rescue..."

"The one you love." The little girl chimes in finishing his sentence.

"I'm sorry your majesty I didn't see that thou art a prince forgive me your royal highness. What is thy name good prince?"

"I am Prince Doctunzel."

"An honor Prince Doctunzel." The mother says bowing as Josephine follows her mothers lead.

"Good to meet you Joesephine and what is your name milady?" The Doctor says addressing the girl's mother.

"I am Jeralza."

"Take care of her she is truly a wonderful girl."

"I will your highness." The mother says bowing as they ride off.

Riding on to the Dragon Kings palace Breanna says, "You were very kind to that little girl in the village I think you made her day I think also she is a bit taken with you too."

"We need to get to the place to save Martha -my mind is only on her."

"I know."

"What?" The Doctor asks

"Martha definitely means more to you than a friend I only hope that one day that you will be able to say it."

"Who goes there?" a castle guard in the battlements calls down to them.

"I am Prince Doctunzel and this is Lady Breanna we seek an audience with his Majesty the Dragon King."

"I do doth wish to see these travelers who seek my help I have been waiting for them to come to my company. Guard let them in for they mean me no harm they only seek my own council and help to save one who is in need of help. Allow them entry into my own courtyard and into my great hall so they may meet me."

Entering the great hall of the Dragon King their eyes meet a Dragon with scales that gleam metallic in the faint light.

Bowing to him they show their respect to the Dragon King. "Thou shows me respect even though both of thee sees me in this form Maybe I should appear in a less intimidating form since both of thee shows me such great respect and honor."

Shifting back into human form he appears sitting on the throne dressed in long golden robes with a golden dragon crown on his head accenting his dark black hair and making the gold stand out even more his wise brown yes staring at them as he talks to them. A golden dragon staff rests beside the throne next to him with a deep dark purple crystal.

"I know why thou hast come here thou seeks the water of Jarlos to save the one who is more to thee than thy friend."

"Yes I have your majesty what must I do to find the waters of Jarlos?"

"The water is in an underground cave buried deep underwater. Thou shalt have to swim through a narrow opening to reach the cave. Thou shalt be swimming for at least four miles then thou willst reach a small narrow tunnel thou shalt hath to swim through. Upon reaching the cave thou shalt surface on a small beach inside the cave. There inside thou shalt find the waters of Jarlos flowing through a small spring that flows through the cave near the edge of the springs embankment thou shalt find a crystal vile to take some of the water to save thy friend. I tell thee this Doctunzel that thou shatl only hath a limited amount of time to retrieve the waters of Jarlos to save her."

"Majesty how shall I reach the waters without drowning?" The Doctor respectively asks.

"Ah that is the question isn't it?" The king says rising off the throne with his dragon staff in hand. "I do have the answer for thee- for this, Doctunzel, requires something strong also to complete this task at hand."

"What does this require majesty?" Doctor asks watching as The Dragon King pulls out a small vile.

"It shall turn thee into a creature of myth and legend allowing thee to get to the waters of Jarlos. I must say to thee that this shall be most extremely painful to thee. Who shall be the one to do this?"

Doctunzel I ask thee that thou shall allow me to do this for thy life is more important than mine own. I shall do this majesty." Breanna says stepping forward.

"Breanna nay I say to thee that I shall be the one to do this as this doth be my own quest -not thy quest. I can't say to thy majesty how many times the queen hath risked her life for mine own. I whilst be the one to do this."

"Doctunzel No!" Breanna shouts in protest

"Breanna you can't talk me out of this once I've made up my mind there is nothing anyone can do to change it."

"Thy determination is admirable Prince Doctunzel I tell thee this if thou shalt not make it out of the cave in time thou shalt be trapped there forever."

"Majesty I still doth say that I shalt be the one to do this and I alone shalt do this. I do stand by my own word."

"Doctunzel no you can't!" Breanna says her voice wavering.

"The decision has been made. Come we shalt go to the cave at once right away there thou salt find the vile and save thy friend. Stand close by me and I shalt take us there."

Obeying the Doctor and Breanna sand close to the king as the world fades around them dissolving into a small ridge by a vast safire ocean close by a cliff. Soft clouds hang in the sky being gently nudged by the blowing wind.

"We doth be here Prince Doctunzel, Lady Breanna, and Doctunzel come to me."

Bowing the Doctor comes forward to the Dragon King. "Wrap thy hair around thy arm and prepare yourself take this vile and drink it all then thou shalt be transformed so thou shalt be able to complete thy journey and get the waters to save the one who is more to thee than thy friend. Remember Prince Doctunzel they time in the cave will be short if thou doesn't get out in time thou shalt be trapped there forever. I ask thee again does thou still wish to do this?"

"I doth still wish to do this for mine own friend. I accept this and the risks involved."  
"As thou wishes take this vial now and be on thy way drink it down by the waters edge."

Taking the vile the Doctor bows to him. The vial is beautifully frosted glass with vines carved into the glass.

"Drink the vial and quickly be on thy way and do take care in the cave as thy time shalt be short or thou shalt be trapped forever."

"I still willst do this for her I need to do this."

"Thy heart is ready -be on thy way."

"I thank thee again majesty for all thy help and wise council."

"Thou art most welcome Doctunzel."

Standing near the soft waters edge near the cliff half covered by the ocean, 'Doctunzel you might wish to wrap thy hair around thy self as it wouldst be easier for thee to swim."

"Yes thank you." Stopping for a moment he wraps his long hair around himself looking over at Breanna he says to her, "If I am trapped in the cave you must take the waters and the other magical items to Martha and save her with the antidote potion. Look after her help her to be a great Queen she will need your guidance and council."

"Doctunzel."

"Promise me Breanna."

"Doctunzel I promise thee I shall do this for thee and I will take care of her."

Going back to the waters edge he stands by the water and whispers to the wind, "This I do for you Martha I will save you. Even if you don't see me again I will be with you in your heart. By saving you Martha in this way you will always remember me."

Standing strong he takes the vials cork out of it and drinks the liquid inside it down.

"Aahhh!" The doctor screams as he collapses to the sand

"Doctunzel!" Breanna screams as she tires to run to him but the Dragon King stops her.

"This is something that he must do on his own."

"I have to help him."

"Breanna no he chose to do this now he must endure what hath been done and decided by him. He must endure his alone you can't help him."

The Doctor screams even louder as his feet grow inside his boots slowly becoming crammed inside. The leather stretches staring to tear as his feet grow long and flat. Slowly his feet grow out of his boots as the shredded leather shards fall to the sand. Crying out in pain as his toes merge together forming two small fins as he falls to the sand watching in pained shock as his legs merge together as scales painfully emerge from beneath his skin his screams echoing throughout the stillness of the day.

Trying hard he Doctor tires to bare the pain of his choice grinding his teeth against the pain as sweat builds at his forehead as he struggles to stay awake.

"Your majesty please let me give him some strength please he needs my help." Breanna begs.

"Breanna he must endure this on his own." The Dragon King says comforting her and trying to gently hold her back from running to the Doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:******

Sweat dripping down his face, trying to summon all his strength he struggles to sit up on the sand. Moving, he struggles to pull himself into the sea. Reaching the waters' edge the Doctor slowly swims into the sea, disappearing from sight as he slips under the sapphire blue waves. Swimming deep under water, slowly he swims along the bottom of the ocean. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath before going on he is tired and weak, by sitting on a rock for a short bit.

"Martha I won't let you down. I will save you no matter what the cost." The Doctor says, swimming harder. Coming upon a vast field of under water thermal vents, spouting up hot water and steam randomly, like geysers on the ocean floor, he carefully swims around them, trying to avoid the searing hot water and steam. A geyser off to his right spouts hot water and steam burning his right shoulder.

"Ahhh!" He screams as he is burned.

Trying to ignore the pain, he swims on towards the underground cave. Swimming for miles and miles he comes to the narrow entrance to the cave.

"Blimey that's tight, that's really tight. Ahhh!" he screams as he scrapes his tail against the jagged rocks along the caves entrance. Inside the cave he sits down on a jagged rock hitting his head on the low roof of the cave. "Ahhh ouch!" Looking at his long tail he sees it's only scraped a bit and bruised. Ignoring the pain he continues to swim through the narrow passage carefully trying to doge the sharp rocks only a few short feet below the shallow water.

"Oi blimey it's dark in here. I wish there was more light in here. What? What's that?" The Doctor says as he sees two piercing yellow eyes staring at him from the dark long tunnel.

"Well what do we have here? A lost merman? Well isn't this a surprise humm... Maybe I just call you lunch and be done with you." the monster howls with great power, shaking the cave with the vibrations of his voice.

"Wait you don't want to do that wait!"

"Why should I do that when I'm hungry now." Coming closer in the dim light the Doctor sees the creature is very large indeed with an almost snake like appearance with a big head almost like the mythical basilisk.

"Because you don't want to eat me! There are more tasty dishes out there than me I'm nothing! Too bitter for your tastes."

"I think not I'm going to eat you and be done with this." The monster leans over, his teeth glistening in the light as he does so to capture his prey.

"Please you don't want to eat me I'm trying to save my friend. Her life is in danger please you have to let me pass."

"I don't think so besides I'm really hungry and you look as good as anything that has come in here in months." Opening his large mouth, the monster leans over to scoop up The Doctor.

"What do you think you are doing Mazacoy? Slither away from the merman back up slowly or face the consequences." A female voice roars.

"But, but... come on..." Mazacoy stutters, smiling wickedly he leans in further to eat the Doctor.

"Don't push me Mazacoy! Let him go take your jaws away from him -or I'll make you wish you had."

"Derelzra please I haven't had anything decent to eat in months, and you're going to deny me this tasty morsel that came here. I think not."

"Don't take that tone with me dear husband now let him out of the cage that is your teeth!"

"Please let me out I need to save my friend! Her life is in danger -please let me out."

"I'm trying to sweetie, but he is making it difficult." Derelzra says trying to give the Doctor comfort. "Just give me a min." She says smiling to the Doctor as she swings her enormous tail hitting Mazacoy in the jaw bone making him relinquish his hold on the Doctor.

"There- that's better! I apologize for him he is not used to visitors and is always thinking with his stomach rather than his head."

"Thank you Derelzra. Well then I must be on my way I have a friend to save and all."

"How noble of you. What's your name dear?"

"I'm Prince Doctunzel."

"Nice to formaly meet you Prince Doctunzel what has happened to your friend?" Derelzra asks, concerned.

"It's a long story. She was turned to stone, and I have been on quest to gather things to make an antidote to save her. I have come for the waters of Jarlos, to save my friend."

"Very noble indeed. You look hungry come with me I'll take you to our cave and get you something to eat."

"I would, but my time is limited. I need to get to the cave where the waters of Jarlos are."

"Can I at least take you there this way you will get there faster. Climb on my back and take hold of my spikes and hang on. Don't worry they're not sharp! You're safe with me."

"I trust you thank you Derelzra." The Doctor says climbing onto her back, holding on to one of her spikes.

Swimming faster and faster Derelzra cuts through the water at an amazing pace.

"You yourself are under a spell. I could tell by your long hair. And that the one you are wanting to save means more to you than a friend."

"How could you tell that?"

"It's written on your heart and it speaks volumes to me."

Stopping a few feet from an entrance Derelzra says, "This is the entrance to the cave. I'll wait for you here."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome -now go." Derelzra says, pushing him towards the caves entrance with her tail.

"I'm going I'm going." The Doctor says swimming into the cave surfacing on the beach just like the Dragon King said he would.

Pulling himself onto the beach he reaches the spring near the bank of the small creek running through the cave.

"The vial! There it is." The Doctor says pulling himself towards it, as his fins leave a trail behind him. He hurries as he does so, as he senses the cave is starting to lose its strength.

Reaching the embankment he sees the small vial near the edge. A crystal vial carved with frosted ocean waves in the glass. Taking the crystal cork out of the vial, he leans over by the embankment and carefully he fills the vial with the iridescent blue waters.

"I have to get out of here now." The Doctor says as the vial slowly fills with the waters. The cave slowly closes in front of him- rocks falling as he has the vial in his hand.

The vial filled, he shouts to Derelzra, "I'm tossing the vial into the water, and am going to float it to you. Take it to the surface -to one called Breanna. She will know what to do with it." The Doctor shouts over the tumbling stones and dust.

Taking out his sonic screwdriver he sets it so it will create a force field platform to float the vial safely out of the cave.

"What about you Prince Doctunzel? You can still get out come on make a run for it. Well -in your case a swim for it!"

"I can't make it! Go take the vial to Breanna."

Gurgling she agrees, "I know Breanna I'll take it to her. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her thank you for her help in all of this. Tell Breanna to remember her promise to me, and look after Martha. She will need Breanna's help and guidence."  
The Doctor shouts over the tumbling rocks that slowly cut off the entrance to the cave as he lays on the sand exhausted and weak."

"Take care Prince Doctunzel -though I think this is not the last time I will see you." Derelzra says her voice soft as she swims away

Swimming back to the beach at a fast pace Derelzra's eyes fall on Breanna pacing the beach.

"Breanna"

"Docunzel is that.."

"I'm not quite him, but he wanted me to give this to you." Derelzra says opening her mouth so Breanna can take the vial from her.

"I should have known you would be helping him! It's great to see you! But how did you know come by Doctunzel?"

"Same old story really. Mazacoy tired to eat him -same old husband always thinking with his stomach and not his head as usual. Don't worry I stopped him from eating him."

"Where is Doctunzel?"

"I'm sorry Breanna he didn't make it out of the cave. He asked me to tell you to remember your promise to him, and for you look after Martha. She will need your help and guidance. I am so sorry Breanna -it was a sacrifice he was willing to make to protect you and to save Martha." Derelzra says, swimming away.

Breanna turns to the dragon King:

"Your Majesty please -you have to let him out of the cave! He is noble and brave and willing to sacrifice himself to save Martha. This should prove him worthy of being released from the cave." Breanna pleads.


	7. Chapter 7

"Breanna he made his choice when he took the potion from me and drank it. He made this choice on his own without hesitation you heard his words Breanna now go to Martha and honor the promise you made to him. Ride on your horse Comet and help her become a great queen he is right she will need you to help her and guide her."

"Dragon King please let him out of the cave I know you have the power to free him he is a good man. Prince Doctunzel has risked everything for Martha please surly this must make you see that his heart is truly noble."

"I don't have the power Breanna he made his choice and you must go on and accept his choice."

"You have the power you just won't use it what kind of king would allow such a great noble act of bravery and honor to go unrewarded to let love suffer in silence. What kind of man are you!" Breanna shouts running off in deep silence hurt that the Dragon King is letting the Doctor live in the cave without love and a real life.

Calling her horse Comet appears in front of her, "Come comet Take me away from here I stay much longer my heart shalt brake as Prince Doctunzel and the Queen Martha belong together. I know there hearts truly love each other keeping them apart is awful." Breanna says mounting Comet as the horse starts off in a slow run.

"Breanna wait stop." The Dragon King says appearing in front of the horse.

"What!" Breanna says angrily.

"I deserved that yes Breanna I can free him only the potions magic I can not remove. Thou whilst have to take care of him and see to it that he is safe."

"I promise Dragon King your majesty. I am sorry I snapped at you that way I am a peasant I have no right to talk to you like that. You may punish me as you whilst."

"I have no ill will against thee Breanna I deserved thy harsh words thou was right I do need to let him go."

Closing his eyes The Dragon King mumbles words in an old ancient language his words float on the wind faintly the Doctor materializes on the horse next to Breanna.

"Take care of him Breanna his life is in your hands keep him safe promise me this."

"I promise your majesty this you have my word as a lady."

"I believe you and I trust you Breanna now go they need each other now more than ever."

"What happened?" The Doctor says groggily as he wakes up.

"Your safe with me and your out of the cave were going back to the castle and back to Martha."

"There is another piece of the riddle you will need Prince Doctunzel. Even in the deepest night light can be found. Once thou hath said that there wast something thou wast missing that it was something staring at thee right in thy face something that wast real close only thou couldn't see it. If thou opens thy eyes and thy heart then thou shalt find what has been denied thee for so long."

"Thank you." The Doctor's voice drifts as he falls unconscious on Breanna's shoulder.

"Come Comet back to the castle we need to get there fast."

Sensing the urgency in her words Comet gallops at an amazing pace, "Thank you Comet we must hurry."

Unconscious and weak the Doctor again sees Martha in his mind laying on her bed in her chambers her feet turned to stone weak and tired her soft voice calls to him. "Doctor?"

"Martha!" He shouts calling to her hoping she will hear him somehow. "I'll save you I promise I'll save you!" he shouts to her as he is being pulled away from her.

"Martha!" He shouts as he wakes up as he feels the horse stopping, "Are we at the castle Breanna?"

"Not yet Doctunzel you're so weak and pale and exhausted you look terribly pale now that I look at you need to get into the water and let it revive you." Breanna says dismounting her horse.

"Take my hand and then put your arm around my neck so I can help you off the horse and to the embankment where you can rest and relax before we continue on."

"Thank you Breanna." The Doctor says his voice weak and labored as he wraps his arm around Breanna's neck.

"Lean on me I'll help you to the water."

"Martha needs me I have to get to her."

"Did you have another vision of her in your dreams?"

"It was more than a dream Breanna I could see her but I couldn't get to her to try to give her comfort in my arms." He says with regret.

"You defiantly had a vision of her you could see her hear her but she couldn't see or hear you?"

"Yes exactly."

"You have a gift Prince Doctunzel I think you have some magical abilities yourself?"

"Why would I need to be in water I'm fine walking on my own."

" Trust me Doctunzel you need my help."

"What do you... What? What? Why do I still have fins?"

"The Dragon King was able to release you from the cave but he didn't have the power to free you from the magic of the potion you took."

"We have to get back to the castle Martha needs me I can't stay here."

"Doctunzel wait a while at least stay long enough in the water for it to revitalize you so you can feel better and get your strength back." Breanna says helping the Doctor to sit in the water near the edge of the embankment.

"You're looking less pale stay a while to get your strength back."

"Help me out of the water we must ride on."

"In a moment Doctunzel you have such a strong will in your eyes you have seen so much sorrow in your life much pain still lingers in your eyes. You have lost everything your home, family as much as you have lost there are great joys that can still be yours."

"I can't loose anymore Breanna I can't take loosing anymore."

"This time Doctunzel you will not loose you will have what has been denied you for far too long."

"Maybe I'm better off alone Breanna."

"Doctunzel!" Breanna says slapping him across the face.

"Oi blimey what was that for?" he says shocked that she had slapped him.

"That was for saying you belonged alone and you don't belong alone and you know it Prince Doctunzel. I know that you feel more for Queen Martha than what you say. Don't ever say that to me again not ever! I didn't help you to get this far for you to risk everything as you did and for you to give up. You risked your life for something no magic could ever break. You know what that is only your too chicken to admit it."

Silence emanates between them for a moment as Breanna gets up walking away leaving him with his thoughts. Lying against the embankment The Doctor sighs knowing all of Breanna's words were right even though the clouds of his pain are hiding what he truly feels.

Coming back to the embankment Breanna sits down next to him. "I never meant for my words to be harsh I only hope you will be able to open your heart Prince Doctunzel. Come let me help you out of the water and back on my horse and we'll ride on back to the castle. We should be back there within another days ride with time to stop if you get pale again or if you are in need of a dip in the water again." Breanna says with a chuckle.

"Thank you for everything I could never have gotten this close to saving Martha without you."

?I know you are grateful for my help Prince Doctunzel and your worried about Martha your visions have come more and more often and clearer and vivid than before what has been reveled to you?

"I saw her laying on her bed she was palace weak her legs turned to stone she was calling for me through the darkness. I saw her Breanna she needs me I have to get back to her help me on your horse and let us ride back I need to be by her side again. What are you staring at?" The Doctor asks softly.

"You Prince Doctunzel look very handsome in your coat and shirt. And you sound like a romantic hearted man to."

Pulling himself out of the water and onto the bank of the river he manages to wrap his arm around Breanna's neck as she helps him out of the water and onto Comet.

"Are you alright Doctunzel?" Breanna asks as the Doctor sways on the horse.

Yes I'm fine just tired."

"I promise you Prince Doctunzel I will get you back to the castle and you will find the way to save Martha, solve the riddles and find the answers and you shall have the thing you have always longed for never give up Prince Doctunzel."

"I know your heart is loyal to her you have great magic within you Prince Doctunzel the feelings of your heart that you have kept locked away for so long hold great power indeed and in a great time of need don't be afraid to use that power."

"You said that once before what does it mean?"

"That is something you have to figure out for yourself once you do will have found a great joy and hidden powers you do not know you have."

"What? Can't you tell me anything more?"

"Nope it's something you have to figure out on your own." Breanna says smiling to herself.

Comet runs with an amazing speed riding through the night the stars in the sky are her guide as she follows the trail.

"Prince Doctunzel are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine just tired and weak." The Doctor answers his voice slightly weak.

"Should we stop for a moment so you can take a dip in the water for a quick swim?"

"I'm alright we need to ride on its more important that we get back to the castle lets ride on I'll be fine. I promised I would save Martha and I am going to I don't care what the cost is to me she is more important."

"As you wish Doctor we will ride on but if you need anything please tell me I don't want to loose you while trying to get you back to Martha."

"I can't loose her Breanna." The Doctor says his voice drifting off as he falls unconscious onto Breanna's shoulder.

Breanna arrives at the castle with the Doctor on the horse beside her as she enters the stables. Dismounting the horse she sees the Doctor is extremely pale and unconscious again.

Carefully she takes him off the horse and carries him back into the castle to his chambers as she tries to take care of him. Knowing he is weak and pale from not being in the water she lays him on his bed getting a damp cloth from the water basin.

Breanna sits beside him on the bed slowly dabbing his forehead hoping he will wake up. Placing his fins in her lap she slowly lets the water run over his large fin as she does a soft giggle reaches her ears. Looking up she sees the Doctor is partly awake.

"Aye come on now that tickles." The Doctor says with a soft smile.

"Does it now?" Breanna says with a sly smile.

"Now don't do that now I know what your thinking and don't even think it."

"Think what Prince Doctunzel I'm not thinking anything." Breanna says innocently.

"I know you Breanna your thinking something I can tell so don't even think about it."

"You mean I'm thinking about this?" Breanna says tickling The Doctors fin.

"Stop it ha ha stop it." He says laughing. Managing to wiggle his fin free from her hands he lifts it up to tickle her face.

"Doctunzel please your ha ha making me laugh please ok alright truce."

"Truce ok were back?"

"Yes you are in your chambers in the castle resting here you are still very pale and I want to you to sleep for a while."

"I have to see Martha I need to know she is alright."

"Not yet Prince Doctunzel I will check on her later. Stay here."

"I have fins Breanna I don't think I can go anywhere."

"Sorry just relax I'll be back in a moment."

Going to Martha's chambers she finds Martha is almost half turned to stone with Lord Remey asleep in a chair beside her bed. "Sleeping while watching over the Queen for same Lord Remey?"

"What I'm awake, Breanna thou art here and your safe oh thank goodness thou art back." He says hugging her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lord Remey your emotions run away with thee but I forgive thee for thy outburst of emotion."

"I say to thee that I am sorry Lady Breanna."

"Thy apology is accepted you may go now I'll look after her."

"Hast thou returned alone?"

"Not entirely Lord Remey but now I salt take care of Martha."

"Breanna is that you?"

"Yes your majesty it's me I am here." Breanna replies softly.

Falling unconscious again Martha falls into a deep sleep. "Rest now majesty you will need all your strength."

Leaving Breanna returns to the Doctor seeing him slightly awake she sits next to him on the bed.

"When can I see Martha?"

"Tomorrow Prince Doctunzel I promise rest for now she will be happy to see you indeed. I thought it might be fun for a surprise for her to see you after she thinks I have returned alone that will make your reunion more fun."

A soft breeze wakes the Doctor from his deep sleep. "Martha." The Doctor says startled as he wakes up. Seeing a new white shirt and black coat at the foot of the bed he changes clothes and puts on one of his crowns.

"Prince Doctunzel good morning wow! You really look nice Pardon me for staring your highness." Breanna says bowing.

"Please I need to see Martha help me to her."

"Stay here but a moment please have the will to wait a while I promise I will come for thee I promise just wait here but a moment trust me Prince Doctunzel."

"I trust thee but I do ask thee what does thou mean?"

"Just wait a moment." Breanna says leaving.

"Lady Breanna is that thee?" Breanna asks as she enters the Queens chambers.

"Yes milady queen it's me."

"Thou has returned tell me of my Prince Doctunzel where art my Doctunzel?"

"Your majesty I?"

"You have returned alone what has happened to him?"

"When we meet with the Dragon King there was a cave that was deep under the ocean. There was a potion the Dragon King gave him and it turned him into a merman so he could breathe under water the was when he was going to the cave he only had a limited amount of time to get the waters of Jarlos before the cave closed on him."

"He didn't get out in time? When I am freed from this stony cage you must promise you will take me to see him. I know you have the power to do this."

"I promise milady queen pray may I be excused for a moment?" Breanna says more formal as a servant walks by.

"Yes you may go."

"Thank you your majesty." Breanna says leaving as she goes back to the Doctor.

"You're Royal Highness Prince Doctunzel." Brenna says bowing.

"Breanna you need not have to how to me thou art truly a great friend."

"Come now Prince Doctunzel the queen needs thee."

"How can I don't have legs anymore I can't walk."

"It is alright come with me lean on me and put thy arm around my own neck. I shalt help thee to thy lady for whom you risked thy life for."

Wrapping his arm around Breannas neck she helps guide the Doctor to Martha's chambers. "Hold on I'll guide you to her door once we get there stay outside the door for a moment until I call for you hold on to the torch holder that is outside her door you will be fine I promise."

"I trust you Breanna I will wait for you."

"Stay here but a moment I'll be back for thee."

"Your majesty may I come in?"

"You need not call me majesty and you may come in Breanna."

"Sorry Martha I shalt try to call thee by thy name."

"I miss my Doctunzel please you must let me see him I need to know he is alright."

"I think I can arrange that for thee give me a moment Martha I'll return in a moment."

"Ready to see her again Doctunzel?" Breanna asks.

"Yes defiantly I have missed her so much."

"Wait here just a moment more."

"I'll be here Breanna I can't go anywhere promise I won't runaway." The Doctor says laughing.

"Majesty sorry Martha there is someone who wishes to see you may I allow them entry to your presence?"

"Permission granted." Martha replies.

"Thank you Martha this guest asked to see you they will be most pleased you have agreed to see them."

Leaving the room she goes to the Doctor, "Ok lean on me Prince Doctunzel I'll help you inside." Breanna says her voice low to keep Martha from hearing her.

"Who's there?" Martha asks her voice weak and strained.

"Go ahead Prince Doctunzel." Breanna says softly.

"Martha I missed you so much."

Turning to look Martha's face lights up at the sight of the Doctor, "Prince Doctunzel I thought you were trapped in cave forever."

"I was freed by the Dragon King."

"How?" Martha asks.

"I shamed him a bit actually felt pretty good to shame a king. I told the Dragon King that such a noble deed such as Doctunzel had done for you deserved to be rewarded." Breannna says.

"You shamed a king?" Martha says surprised.

"What I did it in a nice way and he deserved a bit of it."

"Martha I missed you." The Doctor says.

"I have missed you come to me Doctunzel."

"Lean on me Prince Doctunzel I've got you let me help you to her."

"Is he hurt Breanna is that why you are helping him over to me?"

"No he is not hurt Martha but he needs my help."

"No he is not hurt Martha but he needs my help."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes he is but well in a sense he is well…"

"Martha I'm here I won't leave you again."

"I understand why you had to Doctunzel you had to go even though you didn't want to go. Come sit beside me I wish to have you by my side I need you Prince Doctunzel."

"I'll help you to the chair. Doctunzel are you alright?"

"Yes just a bit tired but I'm alright I am always alright." The Doctor says with a smile.

"Call if you need anything." Breanna says leaving.

"Doctor your back I am so happy to see you, can you come a little closer?"

"I think I can" The Doctor says as he manages to scoot the chair over closer to her.

"Martha I am here but there is something I need to say. Though I was freed from the cave as Breanna said to obtain the waters of Jarlos I had to use a potion given to me by the Dragon King."

"Doctunzel what are you saying?"

"Although the Dragon King was able to free me from the cave he couldn't reverse the effects of the potion I used Martha."

"What do you mean Doctor?" Martha asks.

"Maybe I should show you Martha prepare your self for a bit of a shock I am sorry Martha." The Doctor says his voice quiet as he pulls back the blanket revealing his long scaly tail.

"Doctor." Martha's soft voice says as her eyes show surprise.

"Don't worry Martha I'm fine I can last for a long time out of water."

Managing to scoot over closer Martha says, "Please sit beside me and hold me in your arms you haven't held me in a long time. I have missed being in your arms. Are you alright you look a little pale."

"I'm alright I think I can lay beside you may take me a moment but I think I can."

"If you can't I understand its alright."

"After being gone for so long nothing is going to keep me from sitting beside you." He says smiling.

Slowly the Doctor manages to sit on the bed beside her his fin next to her stony feet. Slowly he is able to prop himself up against the headboard on some pillows so he is sitting up next to her on then bed.

Reaching over he pulls Martha into his arms holding her right as she lays her head against his shoulder the soft beating of his hearts slowly relaxing her.

"I'm so glad your back I thought I'd never see you again."

"Nothing could ever keep me from you I would never leave you. If I hadn't been freed from the cave I would have found a way out somehow. Even if I had to dig my way out of there I would have."

"I know you would have Doctor I would have searched the ends of this world to find you I couldn't be happy without you Doctor." Maneuvering she manages to lean up to the Doctor and kiss him.

Pulling Martha closer he deepens the kiss. "I've missed you to very much Martha." He says whispering in her ear as he kisses her.

"Doctor I've missed you terribly to I am so happy to have you safely returned to me." Martha says snuggling up closer to him. The soft sent of his long hair tickling her nose.

"Your hair smells nice and still looks very nice. Your tail is very nice to the colors are very striking the colors of the sea look almost metallic when the light hits it."

"Martha I am so sorry about all this I will save you..."His voice drifts off as he kisses her again.

"I know you will save me somehow I never thought that you wouldn't. I never thought that you would not leave me behind. I never want to be without you again."

"What happened to how were you freed?"

"When I was in the cave I passed out exhausted from the journey and the pain from the potion. At the time I could only hope that one day I would see you again."

"I would have asked Breanna to bring me to your side just to I could feel your arms around me again. Even if only for a moment and in that moment I know that happiness would last in my heart forever."

"I am here beside you Marta I will search for the meanings of the riddles I was given and make the antidote to save you."

Looking up at the Doctor she sees he has become extremely pale and weak, "Doctunzel are you alright?" Martha says reaching for him with a trembling hand softly running her hand down his pale face. He leans his face into her palm kissing her palm as she runs her hand down his face as the sent of her perfume catches his senses.

"Your perfume smells very beautiful very sweet smelling."

"Thank you." Leaning her head against his neck the sent of his musky cologne makes her sigh. "Your cologne is very nice Doctunzel."

"Doctunzel I love it when you call me that it only sounds nice when you call me that name it has such a nice sweet sound when you say it." He says smiling at her.

"I like the sound of my name when you say it I have missed the sound of your voice and your smile. How are you going to be able to do research if you have fins for feet?"

"I'm sure Breanna can figure out something or I can just hop on my fins." The Doctor says with a laugh.

"Doctunzel your pale you must go back to your chambers to reset and to get back into the water so your strength will come back."

"I can stay a while longer I don't want to leave you just yet. I'm staying here not matter what you say not even a royal order can make me leave your side."

"Aren't we getting bold Prince Doctunzel? As Queen I have the power to make you do as I wish but in this instance I will not use my power to send you away. Stay her for a while longer but when you can't be here any longer then go get into water and let it recharge you.?

"I promise your majesty I will go but only when I must."

With a weak hand Martha reaches up wrapping her arm around his neck pulling herself closer to him, "Doctunzel if I am turned to stone I want you to continue on traveling to be happy and enjoy your life."

"Martha please don't say that I will save you. I wouldn't go anywhere without you even if you were stone I'd take you with me and find someway to bring you back to me."

"Very noble Doctor still I would only want you to be happy."

"With you I am happy you will always be with me no matter what."

"You are so strong Doctunzel so sure of everything so confident."

"I am because I will save you and then when we can leave her together in the Tardis once we find it. Well one thing at a time though anyway back to what I was saying when we leave we are going together anywhere you choose when and where."

"I think somewhere warm and on a beach somewhere we can be together and in each others arms as it should be."

"Well then I think I know just the place like that." The Doctor says his voice drifting as he collapses on the pillows next to her.


End file.
